Its a Cloud, Aeris thing
by greensally
Summary: Got the idea from Its a Boy, Girl thing. Cloud and Aeris hate each other, but what happens when they switch bodies and have to live each others lives, they find out that everyone has problems no matter who they are.Cleris AU 3000 hits peoples! COMPLETE X
1. The old switcheroo

Yay another Cleris!!

I saw a its a boy girl thing last night even though I hate those kinds of movies but my sister made me watch it and I thought Id be perfect for Cloud and Aeris... look at me babbling on onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: Dont own nothin...

Some bits will be from the movie but the rest will be original, promise!!!

enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------

As a young 5 year old girl with long brown hair braided in a plait jumped down from the moving truck she looked up at her new house, she smiled and ran into the large green garden running through the flower beds giggling, she knelt down beside the bed of bright pink flowers that had caught her attention, she stroked their petals when she looked up, her green eyes widening when she saw a football coming towards her, next thing she knew she was laying on the ground rubbing her head tears coming down her cheeks, a boy with blonde spikey hair ran over to her picking up the ball. She got up whimpering, "That.. hur..hurt" she said between sobs, "Yeh get over it" he shouted sticking his tounge out at her, the girl looked at the boy shocked at what he just did, she thought he was going to say sorry she ran over to her Mother as they boy stalked off.

8 years later a 13 year old Aeris was walking out her house, she closed the door behind her and ran her hand through her long braided hair, she sighed when she saw Cloud next door, his blue eyes glinting when he saw her, he kicked the ball up into his hands and kicked it towards her, she gasped and dodged the ball, glaring at him, "Cloud! That is'nt funny!" she shouted, Cloud glared straight back at her, "Aww go read a book will you?" he asked rudley, sticking out his tounge again, Aeris growled and walked passed his house, Cloud glared at her, she could feel his eyes burning into her.

She sighed, "Braindead blonde!!" she shouted at him, he stuck up his middle finger, "Nerd!!!" he shouted back, Aeris glared at him and continued down the street.

A now 18 year old Aeris lay on her bed reading _Romeo and Juliet_, she smiled to herself as she read the pages, "How great it must be to be in love..." she whispered to herself.

Her dog Nanaki walked into the room, she put her book down, "Hello Nanaki, how are you?" she asked, Nanaki rubbed her hand and then walked out as he heard the can opener being operated, she sighed and lifted her book up again, reading only half a page when suddenly she was interupted when a blast of heavy metal came thorugh her window, she gritted her teeth. "Cloud..." she grumbled slamming her book on the bed and got up walking over to the window, to see Cloud air gutiaring, she lifted up her window and stuck her head out, "Cloud!" she shouted, the blonde ignored her and now started headbanging, "CLOUD!!!!" she screamed, Cloud stopped and looked at her, frowning, he opened the window and looked out.

"What?" he asked, the music still blaring in the backround, Aeris glared at him, "Turn that music down!!!" she shouted, Cloud smirked, "Make me" he said, Aeris sighed, "Turn...it...off" she said through her teeth. Cloud laughed.

"Well I'll make a deal, I'll turn the music off if... you flash me" he said grinning, Aeris gasped and covered herself even though she was wearing a nightgown, Cloud was laughing hysterically, "Well... well at least Im wearing clothes!!" she shouted, she could only see him from the waist up and from the looks of it he was wearing anything, he pulled the waistband on his pyjama bottoms to show he was wearing something, "And I though you were smart" he sighed, Aeris glared at him, "Turn it off!!!" she shouted again, Cloud folded his arms and stuck out his tounge, Aeris slammed her fists on the windowstill, she hated when he did that.

Cloud winked, making her even more annoyed and closed his window, Aeris did the same, shooting daggers at him and drew the curtains. She sighed and collasped on her bed, using her pillow to cover her ears from the gutair riff that was coming from the house beside her.

The next morning Aeris woke up with Nanaki licking her face, she giggled and rubbed his head, "Morning Nanaki" she said, Nanaki wagged his tail and licked her again before trotting out of the room.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, reading the brochure she had read over a hundred times, the brochure about Midgar University, she sipped her orange juice that had been left out for her by her mother who was already at work.

Cloud yawned loudly as his alarm clock went off beside his bed, he banged his fist on it a coulpe of times and on the fifth time it stopped, he grinned and strecthed dramatically before sitting up, rubbing his head.

He walked downstairs to see his father-Cid- at the kitchen table smoking and reading the newspaper, Cloud sat down across from him not being noticed by him, the chocobo races were blaring from the small radio on the windowstill, suddenly Cid jumped up into the air as the results were call out, "GOD DAMN FUC&KING CHOCOBO CANT YOU FU&KING RUN YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SH&T!!" he screamed at the radio sighing as he looked up at his son, "Oh.. heya Spike" he said, Cloud nodded and rubbed his eyes yawning, Cid looked up at the clock, blowing out smoke, "You wanna get ready for school" he said, Cloud nodded again, "Yeh Im just grabbing something to eat first" he said as the toaster buzzed, Cloud grabbed the bread and wolfed it down as he walked back upstairs quickly putting on a t-shirt and old jeans, he ran outside seeing an old dusty car pulling up, a young man with black spikey hair looked over at him laughing, "Comon Cloud!" he shouted, Cloud grinned, "Bye Dad!" he shouted into the house before closing the door, and jumping into the car.

Aeris sighed and finished the last of her oatmeal, she looked up at the clock on the wall and grabbed her bag, leaving the brochure on the table she closed the door behind her before shouting, "Bye Nanaki!"

She walked down the street turning to see the school bus speeding towards her, she gasped as it sped passed her, "Hey wait!!" she shouted, the bus left without her... just like every monrning, she groaned and started walking.

Cloud closed the car door and threw his bag in the back, "Hey Zack" he said, Zack had been his best friend since elementary school.

"So did you hang out with Tifa last night?" asked his friend, Cloud rolled his eyes, Tifa was his girlfriend, "No she said she had to get her homecoming dress" he sighed, Zack smirked, "Yeh..." he said reversing and revving the engine speeding down the road, seeing Aeris walking down the street her head deep in _Romeo and juliet_ again, Zack smiled as he spotted a massive puddle, "Oh look theres a puddle just begging to be drove into and oh! lookie here who just so happens to be in soaking range!" he said pointing at Aeris, Cloud laughed "Do it!" he shouted egging him on.

Zack put his foot on the gas and the car speeded towards Aeris and the puddle, Aeris turned and gasped as she saw the car speeding towards her, her feet seemed rooted to the spot as the car went thorugh the puddle, a massive tidal wave of muddy water fell on her, she screamed as Cloud and Zack drove away laughing wildly. She watched them drive off, her tears mixed with the water she was drenched in. She whimpered and walked towards school again ringing out her hair.

By the time Aeris had gotten to school, her hair was totally frizzy, she could feel everyone looking at her and sniggering, she ignored them and sighed with relief when she saw a boy with shoulder length black hair sitting on the steps reading a book, she walked over smiling, "Hi Vincent" she said, Vincent looked up closing the book, Vincent was her only friend in the school, he was like her, an outsider.

"What happened to you?" he asked, Aeris sighed, her pink dress was now a muddy brown and her hair looked like a beehive.

"Cloud and Zack are what happened to me" she sighed angerly sitting beside him, he looked at her but his attention was soon taken by the group of girls walking up the steps, he was looking particulary at the smallest girl who was at the back of the group, Yuffie Kisagari, he watched her follow the rest of the girs, their leader Tifa Lockhart looked down at the two, she smirked.

"Well well, look here, Frankenstein and the bride of Frankenstein" she snorted, laughing at Aeris, she frowned and so did Vincent, "See ya later losers!" she shouted at them before the girls walked off, Vincent sighed, "Dont mind them comon, lets get our books before we go on the field trip" he said, today as part as their history course they were going on a field trip to the natural history museum.

Vincent left Aeris at her locker as his was in another corridor, she took out her key when she saw Cloud and Tifa coming around the corner, both with each others tounges in the other ones throat, they pulled away when they saw Aeris who was grossed out by the scene.

"Hey uh... sorry about your hair" Cloud said grinning, Tifa burst out laughing, Aeris ignored them and searched for her history book, "Whatever" she muttered slamming her locker shut, Tifa whispered something to Cloud and they both started laughing as Aeris walked away.

When they arrived at the museum, Tifa had gone of with her friends, texting wildly on their phones, Cloud and Zack were throwing pieces of paper, mainly towards Vincent who was leaning up against the wall reading his book again, he occasionly shot them a glare, but they continued anyway.

Aeris however was right up at the front of the group looking up at the statue of a beautiful woman with long wavy hair and wearing something like a toga, thier teacher Prof. Hojo stood beside it, "Now this... is a statue of Honna, the goddess of bewitchment and enchantment, it was said that she loved to- Mr. Strife Mr. Fair can you please repeat what I just said" he shouted to the back, Zack and Cloud looked up, both shrugging, "Thought so..." muttered Hojo, Aeris looked back and glared at them, "Anyway it was said that Honna loved to cause trouble and mischief and was always casting enchantments on unsuspecting mortals" he said, the group stayed silent, he clapped his hands, "Alright I want everyone to pair up and write five facts about every artefact in this wing" he said, everyone groaned and started paring off, Vincent was walking towards Aeris and Zack and Cloud were now making paper airplanes from the leaflets.

"No way, Vincent you go with Zack, Cloud your with Aeris" he said walking off, all four groaned and Vincent walked back towards Zack, Cloud walked over dramatically over to Aeris who was still standing in front of the statue, they were silent for a minute.

"You know that was'nt that nice what you did to me this morning" said Aeris as the room emptied, "Oh my Jenova get over it" Cloud sighed kicking the base of the statue, "Stop! Thats an artefact" she said, Cloud snorted, "Jeez Aeris its a hunk of stone carved into some lady"

"That 'some lady' was an antceint Wutain goddess!" she shouted, the room was empty now, Cloud groaned, "Who cares! Is that all you ever think about, studying and... and school!!"

"Well at least Im not some braindead jock who only knows how to play football" she hissed.

Un-noticed by the two, the staute shook slightly and gave out an eerie mist, it surrounded Aeris and Cloud then quickly vanished, "I have had enough of you" said Cloud walking off, "Fine see if I care!" shouted Aeris, Cloud turned back as he was still walking, "I hate you!" he shouted, "Well I hate you too!!" shouted Aeris.

That night Aeris climbed into bed, she looked at her clock, it was 11:30, she sighed and closed her eyes, Cloud doing the same thing in his room, he threw a shoe that was beside his bed at the lightswitch making it turn off and pulled the covers over his head.

At 12:00 a roll of thunder sounded in the distance, the strange mist surrounded Cloud in his room and Aeris in hers, suddenly the mist wafted up and crossed each other, Cloud sighed deeply and Aeris groaned slightly in their sleep.

The next morning Aeris woke to a ringing alarm clock instead of her electronic one, she opened her eyes and was staring at a light grey ceiling... different from her white one, she slowly sat up, looking around the strange room she woke up in.

_"What in the world..."_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her head expecting wavy brown hair to meet her fingers, she found spikes instead of them. She stopped, panic raising in her, she looked at her hands they were bigger, she slowly reached for the covers and looked underneath screaming when she saw what she had, she jumped up and looked in the mirror, she was looking at Clouds face, she screamed louder.

Cloud woke up to the annoying buzz of an alarm clock he threw his hand out to thump it but the clock was on the wrong nightstand, he yawned and strecthed, he put his hand on his chest but opened his eyes wondering why there were two lumps there, he looked down and gasped when he saw he had breasts, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed in a girls voice, he covered his mouth looking down at himself he saw he was wearing a nightdress, he clutched his head, instead of his spikes there was long brown hair, panting he jumped over to the mirror on the other side of the room seeing Aeris' reflection instead of his own.

----------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger!!!

Hope that was good it took two hours peoples!!!

hope you liked!!!


	2. Im you?

thank you all for the reviews!!!!!!!

Now anyways chappie 2..

Disclaimer: nothins mine people!!!!!!!

Enjoy and soooo sorry for spelling mistakes

-------------------------------------------------

Cloud paced Aeris' room, how the hell did this happen? He looked across at the window and stormed over, grabbing an ornament off the window still he opened the window and threw it against his own, Aeris- who was in his body stopped screaming and looked over, she stormed over to and lifted up the window

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" each of them screamed at each other.

"You fix this right now!" shouted Cloud at himself, Aeris glared at him, "What makes you think I did it!!" she shouted in Clouds voice.

"Because you the smart one!!!" he shouted back, Aeris clutched her head as she stared back at herself, "I dont know how this happened!" she groaned racking her brain trying to figure out what would have caused this.

"Well figure out something! I dont want to be a girl!" shouted Cloud.

"Well do you think I like having a 'thing' ???" she asked pointing to her lower half, Cloud gasped, "Hey! Thats my manhood your talking about!!" he shouted, "Do you think I like having these?!" he said pointing to Aeris' chest.

Aeris sighed, "Look meet me outside!" she shouted, Cloud sighed too and closed the window.

Cloud walked around the room looking for where Aeris kept her clothes, he found a wardrobe and made a puking noise when he saw what was inside, plain dresses and only one pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt, he sighed and took the jeans and t-shirt out.

He walked over to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room, he groaned when he realised he would have to wear a bra, he took one out at looked at the thing in confusion, how the hell was he supposed to get this on?

'_And these are hard enough to get off...'_ he thought to himself as he strecthed to get his hands to the back to clip the thing together, after nearly ten miutes of trying to get the thing on, he took it off and threw it across the room, he looked in the mirror and raised his eyebrows, "Looks like Im goin' commando" he said smirking, he had finally gotten to see Aeris naked... something to black mail her with later...

Aeris on the other hand was holding her nose as she looked through Clouds closet, all he had were jeans with hundreds of rips in them and t-shirts that had'nt been washed for at least a week, she threw a pile of clothes on the ground and smiled when she saw a clean shirt, vest and brown cord jeans, she took them out and changed quickly not looking down below, she buttoned up the shirt and walked over to the mirror excaming the spikes, "How does he get them like this?" she sighed, a little un-nerved that her voice was now of the guy she dispised, she looked for a hairbrush, finding one in a drawer she tried to brush the spikes out, the hairbrush getting caught only after brushing the biggest clump of hair once, she panicked and started groaning with pain as she pulled the hairbrush out, looking in the mirror she found them excactly the same, she grumbled under her breath and walked out of the room.

When Cloud got downstairs he gasped when he saw a massive red dog growling at him, he backed away, the dog could tell Aeris was not in her proper body.

"Nice doggie... easy boy..." he muttered, the dog barked and walked off like he was saying 'Ive got my eyes on you', Cloud gave a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen.

When Aeris opened the door to the kitchen she was greeted to a large puff of smoke blown into her face, she coughed as her eyes watered, Cid grinned, "Heya Spkie" he said, Aeris looked around the kitchen, "Um...Mr Stri- I mean uh... Dad... do we have any uh... oatmeal? by any chance?" she asked, Cid pulled his newpaper down and stared at her before bursting out laughing, "What! Oatmeal!! Does that Coach Wallace have you on some weird new diet! Ha! oatmeal" he chuckled to himself, Aeris "Yeh... that was it.. a...joke.." she said laughin weakly, she sat there looking around uncomfortably and decided to get out of the kitchen while she could, she walked out of the kitchen looking for Clouds bag.

Cloud walked into an empty kitchen, he looked around, spotting the fridge he opened it and his mouth dropped to the floor when he found nothing but organic and 'healthy food', he sighed angerly and slammed it shut, he turned his attention to the cabinets, raiding them looking for any type of food that had more than 110 calories, he sighed again and slammed the last press shut, being put off his breakfeast he stormed out of the house heaving Aeris' heavy bag over his shoulder.

Aeris jumped when she heard loud beeps outside then someone calling Clouds name, she groaned, "Zack..." she muttered and walked outside.

She saw Zack waiting outside, she stood on the porch, nervously not knowing if he noticed or not that it was really her, he only laughed, "Ehh Cloud... cars over here!" he shouted, she walked over quickly keeping her eyes down, Zack watched her with slight confusion, she tried to open the door, she could feel her face going red as it would'nt budge.

Zack leaned over and opened the door easily, she got in slowly diverting her eyes away from Zack who was staring at her in confusion with the clothes Aeris was wearing, "Are you going on a date with Tifa or something?" he asked, Aeris shook her head, "No I... I uh... um" stuttering trying to make an excuse, Zack raised his eyebrow, "Whatever dude.." he sighed turning on the egnition.

Cloud ran outside as he saw the school bus come around the corner, he ran after it as it drove off, he stopped halfway down the street, "Awww man..." he groaned to himself, turning he saw Aeris with Zack driving towards him, he gasped, what did she have him wearing? He watched as they drove past them, Aeris was looking at him in a worried look, he ran after them, "Zack!!" he shouted running as fast as he could after them, "Bitch stole my ride..." he panted, he looked across at an old man across the street looking at him in shock, "Thats not how a young lady should talk" he said, Cloud rolled his eyes, "Get over it grampa" he shouted over and walked off before the elderly man could talk back, "This sucks..." he muttered to himself, his jeans were at least a size to small and the t-shirt was too small for his liking, "Probably would've been better off wearing a dress" he thought as he walked down the street towards school.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeh its a short chapter cause Im going to try and make this at least 11-12 chappies

hope you liked!!!!


	3. Maybe its a 24 hour thing

Chapter 3... Oh God! How I love this story

Thanks agian for the reviews!!!!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...

Sorry for spelling errors...

Enjoy !

-------------------------------------------------

Aeris got out of the car quietly, still keeping her eyes down, Zack walked over, "Are you sure your alright buddy? Your still going to be able to do football practice are'nt you?" he asked, Aeris whipped her head up, "Wh.. what??" she gasped hoping he was joking, Cloud was the schools football captin and she could'nt even catch a ball, how was she supposed to do two hours pratice?

Zack laughed, "Comon Cloud how could you forget? You love football!".

Aeris laughed weakly, "Yeh I was joking..." she said, Zack patted her on the back and walked with her, she looked desperatly for Cloud or.. herself.

She sighed with relief when she saw Cloud walk towards up the steps obviously annoyed he had to walk this morning, "I'll uh... talk to you later" she said to Zack who was busy chatting up a girl.

She walked towards Cloud who looked up at her, they stood away from the crowds under a tree away from everyone else, "What are we going to- Oh my God what do you have me wearing?!" he gasped, Aeris shrugged, "I thought it was nice" she said, Cloud slapped his forehead, "Yeh when one of my relatives dies!" he shouted, Aeris looked hurt, "Well... I don't like what your wearing, why did you wear those jeans there from last year" she said, Cloud sighed, "Does'nt matter, look what are we going to do?" he asked again, Aeris shrugged, "I dont know" she said.

Cloud glared at her, "Well think of something I dont want to be like this!" he shouted, Aeris looked away, her lip quivering, Cloud sighed loudly, "Well? don't you want your body back??" he asked, this time louder, Aeris looked back at him, "Of course I do, I don't want to go around with Zack and Tifa.." she said tears coming down her cheeks, Cloud looked at her, it was wierd seeing himself cry, people were walking past, whispering to each other when they saw Aeris, his eyes widened and shook her shoulders gently, "Ok.. ok stop crying" he said, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We'll figure something out... maybe its a 24 hour thing?" he suggested trying to calm her down, she sniffed and nodded, this was a little weird Cloud was talking to himself...

"Alright.. well... we'll just have to go along with it today and tomorrow everything will change back, just try not to attract any un-nessesary attention" Cloud said reassuringly, Aeris looked at him and nodded again, it was weird that she was getting comforted by herself.

Cloud nodded back as the bell rang and both went to class.

Thier first class was chemistry whitch they had together, Cloud sighed annoyingly when he walked to Aeris' desk right at the top of the class, he looked back at Aeris who was down the back hunched nervously over the desk.

Both looked up at the top of the room when Tifa dramatically strode in with her army of followers, Scarlett, Elena and Yuffie who was trailing along at the back.

Aeris sunk deep into her seat, she did'nt want to talk with Tifa at all, she could'nt stand her, so how was she suppose to pretend she was in love with her?

Tifa sat beside her grinning, Aeris looked up at Cloud who was digging his nails into the chair shaking his head mouthing the words 'don't do anything stupid', Aeris gulped.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Aeris' neck, swirling a piece of Aeris' hair in her fingers making her feel highly uncomfortable.

She leaned forward, "Baby... why did'nt you call me this morning?" she asked putting on a sickly sweet voice and big puppy dog eyes as she discreetly lifted her legs up onto Aeris' legs, Aeris stared at Cloud desperatly for help, he put his head in his hands and turned back forward, Aeris was by herself for this one.

"Uh... I forgot?" she said trying to look at the top of the class instead at Tifa, she smirked, "Awwww, are you worn out from when I-"

She continued the rest of the sentence in a low whisper only Aeris could hear, when she heard it she gasped and fell off her chair in shock.

"You whore who would do that? thats sick!!" she shouted from the ground, Tifa stared at him, her face was going red as everyone started murmering to each other, Cloud snapped the pencil he had been playing with, his pupils on fire, Vincent came into class sighing when he saw all the commotion, he walked over to Cloud.

"Hey Aeris I-"

"Not-in-the-mood-vampire-freak" Cloud said through his teeth still staring at Aeris, having to restrain himself from punching Vincent in the face.

Vincent looked at him in confusion and shook his head to himself and walked to his seat.

Tifa looked around at everyone and flipped her hair, "Well thats not what you said when you were in the back of the car..." she said smugly, everyone made a chorus of 'ooohs' and 'aaaahhhhhs' as she stormed to the next row sitting between Elena and Scarlett who were shooting Aeris horrible evil looks.

Slowly she got back on her chair, keeping her head down as the teacher; Professer Lucretcia walked in, raising her eyebrows at the students that were now slowly going back their seats.

She sighed and took out her books. "Alright I hope everyone did their homework last night" she said being answered by groans as the took out their homework from the previous night.

Lutcretcia walked up to Clouds' desk and stood in front of it looking down at the chemistry book.

"Alright lets start off with some questions from last night", she looked at Cloud who was grumbling under his breath.

"Aeris, can you tell me what does the term 'exothermic' mean?" she asked, Cloud looked up at her he was in no mood to talk.

"I don't know" he sighed, Lucretcia looked at him in slight confusion, the smartest girl in the class did'nt know the answer to simple revision questions?

Lucretcia, "Are you sure?" she asked, Cloud growled, "Yes Im sure" he said rudely, Lucretcia put one hand on her hip while one was still holding the book.

"I don't need cheek Aeris" she said sternly, Cloud glared at her obviously not going to say anything else.

"Right well I'll ask someone else" she sighed walking towards the back of the room, Aeris groaned and Cloud looked back at her shooting daggers across the room.

The bell could'nt have rung any quicker, Aeris shoved her books into her bag and ran out of class before Tifa coud talk to her, she gasped when she was grabbed by the hair by Cloud who pulled her away from the swarm of students pouring out of the classroom.

"Owww that hurt!" she said, Cloud rolled his eyes, "You idiot why did you do that back there??" he asked.

Aeris adjusted the bag on her back. "Well I was'nt expecting her to say something like _that_..." she said.

Cloud stared at her slightly confused, "Awww comon don't tell me you've never done that" he said, Aeris only looked at him, Clouds mouth fell open, "You're a virgin?!" he shouted, Aeris darted her eyes away from him.

"I want to save it for the boy I fall in love with..." she mumbled under her breath, Cloud stared at her, the bell suddenly rang again, "Gotta go" said Aeris running off desperate to get out of that extremely awkward and uncomfortable short conversation with Cloud who stood alone in the corridor watching her leave.

Later that day Aeris walked out of the boys locker room her eyes wide, she would never be able to look at the boys in her school the same way again.

Zack ran past her smacking the back of her hemet whitch she was'nt entierly sure she had on right, she gasped and tripped over herself, Zack laughed, "Comon Cloud suck it up, the finals next week!" he shouted as he started doing a warm up lap around the pitch.

Aeris stood still not really knowing what to do, she was'nt excactly a 'sports' person, the last time she did anything sports related was when she was three when she did a cheerleader dance in front of her parents with pom poms she had made herself.

Suddenly she let out a small shriek when the earth seemed to tremble underneath her, it stopped and she could see a giant shadow looming over her, she heard deep breaths, it meant only one person...

"STRIFE!!!!!!" the voice screamed, Aeris jumped and spun around seeing Coach, Barrat Wallace standing behind her, he looked more annoyed than usual.

Everyone had stopped warming up, "What are you doing Strife!!!! The final is in less than a week and your standing here like you own the freakin pitch?! Did you think just cause your football captin you think you can do whatever ya want!!??" he screamed.

Aeris was petrified, what was it suppose to say?

"Uh... um.. well I..."

"GIVE ME TWENTY LAPS BEFORE I KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS INTO GEAR FOR YOU!!!!" he sceamed, Aeris speeded off before Coach. Wallace could finish his setence, she ran mostly from fear her heart up in her mouth as she ran around the pitch, her vision obscured by the massive helmet on her head, tufts of blonde hair was covering her eyes making it even harder to see.

Aeris' limbs were shaking, she had only ran five laps and she felt like she was going to die, suddenly the whistle blew, Aeris stopped, her lungs were on fire, she clutched her chest as everyone ran into the center, Zack picking out the teams, Aeris winced as she held her sides groaning when everyone got into thier positions for the practice game.

Everybody was lined up and ready for the game, Aeris looked at them all in confusement, did'nt they need a ball? Her question was answered when Zack called out to her.

"Cloud think fast!" he said throwing her the football, she got knocked in the head with the football not turning in time to catch it. Zack rolled his eyes and looked at all the other team mates who were sighing, Coach Wallace was pratically eating his clip board in anger, Aeris could tell this would be a long two hours...

When they had finally finished the gruling two hours practice Aeris limped to the locker room falling down on one of the benches groaning, everywhere ached, how did people find this fun?

Zack threw his helmet on her stomach making her sit up, he sat down beside her laughing his head off.

"Jeez Cloud what is wrong with you?" he sighed putting on a clean t-shirt, Aeris said nothing and took off her own helmet and started taking off her shoes, Zack shrugged and grinned at him.

"Well you were probably just having a bad day, don't worry everyone has them, but you better make sure it does'nt happen next week, those scouts are gonna be at that game and-"

The last words caught Aeris' attention, "Scouts... college scouts?" she asked, Zack laughed, "Jeez what is going on in that head of yours? Yeh college scouts, you do good out there you'll get to go to college and not have to work with your Dad in his workshop remember?" he said, Aeris had drifted off into her own thoughts, she never knew Cloud wanted to go to college, she just thought he would end up in a dead end job, but she had never thought he actully cared about his future.

Zack sighed and patted her on the back, "Don't worry there just nerves, you'll get through it" he said getting up and throwing his bag over his shoulder, "I'll pick you up tomorrow kay?" he said, Aeris nodded and Zack left leaving her alone in the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

lol that was funny writing

Hope that was good guys please review and tell me what you think!!!


	4. or maybe not

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers KilledWithA.BusterSword, Raftina and FF7 Aeris Aerith hugs thank you!!!!!!!!!

kay chappie four

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters or the plot

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Cloud woke the next morning he quickly pulled up his bedclothes, nope still had breasts... He sighed, he was stuck being Aeris again, so much for a twenty four hour thing.

Aeris on the other hand could'nt of cared less what body she was in, everything ached, she hated football, next time she would have to make an excuse to avoid it at all costs.

She decided not to bother waiting for Zack, she wanted to get the school early and go to the libary where she could relax and it was where Cloud would'nt find her.

Creeping out of the house, she walked past her own house, slightly confused to see Cloud running up to her, he was awake at this time of the morning?

"Ok this is not funny I want my body back now!" he shouted, Aeris looked at him raising a eyebrow.

"What makes you think I did this?" she asked, "Because you are the smart one, this is just some cruel joke" insisted Cloud, she shook her head, "Well I did'nt do it Mr. Maybeitsa24hourthing" she said, Cloud opened his mouth to say something when he looked at what she had him wearing, this time there was a blazer.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in sheer horror of the horribly awful looking jacket, Aeris smirked, "Well since Im in your body your going to have to put up with it" she said, Cloud thought for a minute and nodded, "Alright if you want to play it that way fine, bring it on" he said walking back to the house sticking up the middle finger, Aeris sighed and walked to school.

The first bell rang and Aeris came out of the libary, she felt better now, she walked outside to the water fountain, as she bent down she suddenly heard gasps and wolf whistles as she turned the water on, standing up and slowly turning around her mouth fell to the floor when she saw Cloud.

He had taken one of her skirts and had cut it, right above the thigh leaving little or none to the imagination, he had cut up her t-shirt so it was basically now a boob tube, he had found black stilettos and was caked in make up, her long brown hair was now wavy and down, he strode up the steps grinning when he saw her.

"What are you doing I look like a slut!" she gasped.

"Pity I was going for first class hooker" he said, seeing Vincent who was sitting on the wall, he looked up at Cloud and his eyes widened, "Aer-Aeris you look--"

"Yeh yeh gawk and walk at the same time vampire boy" Cloud said, Vincent followed him, Aeris grabbed his arm, "You have to change now!" she shouted, Cloud shook her off and turned to her, "Look since Im in your body I might as well do it... now don't touch me or I'll scream" he said before turning back around Vincent following her leaving Aeris, Zack walked up behind her, "Whew! did'nt know Aeris had it in her to wear something like that! Yeh baby!!" he shouted before whistling, Aeris was still watching Cloud go, she brought her fist below Zacks belt, "Shut up" she gritted through her teeth as Zack fell to the gorund wheezing clutching his special place.

At lunch Cloud was walking with Vincent to the cafeteria, Vincent furrowed his brow for a minute then stopped Cloud, "What is it Dracula? Im hungry and today is sloppy joe day--" 

"Aeris you've been acting strange lately, whats wrong with you?" he asked, Cloud stood there sighing, he looked over Vincents' shoulder, the lunch line was calling to him, he looked back at Vincent, "Im sorry what?" he said, Vincent sighed, "It does't... matter..." he trailed off, Cloud looked in the same direction as Vincent to see him checking out Yuffie who was putting books into her locker, when he turned back Vincent was practically drooling, "Yuffie?! You like Yuffie?" he shouted, Vincent gasped, "Dont say it out loud" he hissed, Cloud looked back at Yuffie who was walking towards them, her cheeks turning red when she saw Vincent, "Hi Vincent" she said giving a small wave and a nervous smile, Vincent did the same.

Cloud raised his eyebrow, "Sorry to burst your bubble Vampy but Zack has dibs on her" he sad shurgging, Vincent looked at him, "What?" he said, Cloud sighed.

"The homecoming?? Zacks' already said hes going to asked her out for the homecoming... well he said he'll ditch her once he gets there but whatever thats what he said to me-- I mean... uh... thats what I heard in...the girls...bathroom?" he said weakly, but Vincenn was'nt paying attention, he was glaring at Zack who was juggling ketchup bottles, Cloud sighed, Vampire could wait, the sloppy joes were now beckoning him.

Aeris sighed as she watched Zack juggling the bottles, "_How do boys find this entertaining?"_ she thought to herself, Zack grinned, "Hey Cloud! Catch!" he said throwing a bottle her way, she dodged and the bottle exploded right in front of Tifa who was walking over to them, ketchup covered her head to toe, Zack gasped and stopped juggling, the whole school seemed to stopped and all eyes were on Tifa as she looked at Aeris, gritting her teeth, Zack leaned over to Aeris.

"If you want to have little Cloud juniors in the future I suggest you run now!" he whispered, Tifa lunged for Aeris who jumped back, Tifa snarled and chased Aeris out of the cafteria, Cloud watched them sighing, no amount of sloppy joes could fix this, he pushed his plate away and sighed looking around trying to find a form of revenge, his attention was caught by four students, three boys and one girl, the 'turks' as everyone called them, basically all suck ups to the headmaster Shin-Ra, a plan forming in his head he walked over to them adjusting the boob tube to make it even more revealing.

At 4 o' clock Aeris had had enough, Tifa had made her day a living hell, she was going to finish it, plus get revenge on Cloud for making her look like a prostitute.

"Have you come to apoligize what you did to me today?" Tifa asked, all her clothes stained red, Aeris smirked, "No Ive come to break up with you" she said, everyone gasped, Tifa laughed slightly.

"Very funny Cloud now just tell me that your sorry" she said, Aeris shook her head, "No Im seriously breaking up with you... its just that... well your kinda... plain" she said, all the girls gasped again, Tifa glared at her.

"Oh and dont worry about your fake implants some guys are really into that" she said grinning, Tifa gasped and covered her chest and smacked Aeris across the face, "We are through Strife!!" she shouted storming off, her posse following all shooting evil glares at Aeris, Cloud had walked outside and saw them walking away, he ran upto Aeris, "What did you do!!" he shouted, Aeris put her hands on her hips, "You and your girlfriend broke up, sucks to be you" she sighed, Cloud watched them go, "Not Tifa..." he groaned, "Well thats what you get for turning me into a whore!" Aeris said, suddenly behind them a motorcycle beeped, its rider was a guy with red spikey hair and a ponytail with two red tattoos on his cheekbones, he was calling Cloud over, Cloud smirked and looked at Aeris, "Theres Reno" he said, Reno had a reputation in the school to basically hump anything that moves. Aeris soon caught on to what Cloud was doing.

"Cloud don't!" she said panicing, Cloud walked over to Reno, "Hey you should be thanking me, by tonight you'll finally be a proper lady... if you get what I mean, don't worry I'll make sure its good" he said winking and hopping on the motorcycle, it zoomed off, Aeris watched them leave, she could feel tears coming, she ran back inside.

Reno had stopped at a trailer park, they were in one of the trailers, Reno watched Cloud as he chugged one of the beer bottles down in one go.

"Whoa Ive never seen a chick drink like that before" he said, Cloud slammed the beer bottle on the table and belched loudly, Reno winced slightly, Cloud grinned at him, "Well Im not like other girls" he said, Reno smirked and walked to the bedroom taking off his shirt, Cloud quickly opened another bottle and chugged this one done faster, he was going to need a lot more alcohol to get through this night.

Reno looked at him, "You comin' ?" he asked, Cloud nodded grinning but suddenly he slowly stopped when Reno started taking off his pants, "_Oh God this is so GAY"_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the bedroom Reno walked over wrapping his arms around Cloud suddenly kissing his neck, "_No way this was a bad idea abort ABORT!"_ a little voice screamed in Clouds' head, he pushed Reno away, "I need to uh... pee!" he said, Reno looked at him.

"What?" he asked, Cloud sighed, "Yeh I fill like a friggin moat" he said quickly, Reno looked at him starting to think this was'nt a good idea, Cloud smiled "Ok... so... uh you go in there... and get ready... and I'll be back in a minute" he said trying to put on a sexy voice whitch was oddly convincing, Reno nodded, "Okay" he said running into the room, Cloud pulled the door over grabbed his coat and ran out the door, quickly coming back in to grabbed the remaining beer bottles thinking he was going to need a friggin' brewery to forget this night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

yay another chapter done! phew that took a while to write!


	5. Bonding moment

Chapter 5!! we've gotten so far peoples!!

Thanks to all my reviewers I present you all with virtual cookies!!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or plot

enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------

When Cloud got home after the whole 'Reno' incident before he could open the door, Aeris' mother was waiting for him.

"What were you doing!?!?!? Where were you and why are you dressed like that?!?" she shireked, Cloud rolled his eyes, this woman was paranoid...

"Hey I was just out for a while, it is'nt even ten!" he argued back, Aeris' mother gasped in shock, "Are you back answering me Missy?! I dont believe it, Jenny would never be like this!" she shouted, Cloud was about to answer back but he stopped, "Whos Jenny?" he asked slightly confused, Aeris' mother looked at him like he had two heads.

"Get up stairs and do your homework NOW!!!" she screamed, Cloud dodged her arm pointing to stairs, nearly hitting him and ran upstairs, no wonder Aeris was such a goody two-shoes, he was afraid of her mother, he'd rather train for a day with Coach. Wallace than stay with her.

Aeris sat on Clouds' bed, her eyes red from crying, she knew Cloud was mean and did'nt like her, but did he have to go that far?

She looked up when she saw Cid standing at the door, Aeris finding it strange that he did'nt have a smoke hanging out of his mouth.

He sat on the foot of the bed, turning off the small tv on Clouds' desk.

"You okay son?" he asked, Aeris shrugged, she could hardly explain to him what had happened to her the past few days, Cid sighed and picked up the football lying by the side of the bed, tossing it into the air.

"I say your all nervous 'bout the big game on Saturday huh?" he asked, Aeris looked at him, Saturday? this Saturday? Her college exam was on Saturday, she could hardly see Cloud walzting in and sitting it for her.

Cid did'nt wait for an answer, only smiled placing the football down on the bed, "Well... whatever happens, Im proud of ya son, you make act the asshole sometimes but Im proud of ya... and Im sure your Mom would be too" he said walking back out of the room, Aeris' head perked up, she did'nt know Clouds Mother had died, she had been told they were seperated.

Cid closed the door behind him leaving Aeris alone.

Cloud was greeted in school the next morning with people whispering 'slut' and 'whore' under their breath, word spread fast in the school.

As he walked passed Tifa and ger little army he could hear her talking.

"Can you believe she did it in a trailer park!? Just because shes wearing a mini-skirt now she thinks she rules the school and can go off with whoever she likes?!" she ranted, Cloud kept his head down as he walked towards the lockers, more names being thrown at him, he saw Aeris at the end of the corridor, having trouble opening his locker.

"Aeris..." he said quietly, Aeris ignored him and tried harder to open the lock, Cloud tried again.

"Aeris I--"

Aeris just kept trying to unlock the locker getting frustrated she cried out and punched the locker leaving a dent, she looked at him, "What?" she said, her voice quivering, Cloud sighed, "Aeris I--" he started again, Aeris stopped him.

"Cloud how could you? I know you hate me and I know we dont get along but did you have to go that far?" she shouted, Cloud scuffed his shoe and looked down.

"But I didn't--"

"Forget it Cloud! You had your fun, you win ok! I give up, I give up fighting with you" she shouted, Cloud raised his head, "Aeris I didnt do it!" he said quickly, Aeris stopped and turned back to him.

"Really?" she asked, Cloud sighed, "Yeh... and its not that I felt sorry for you its just... well... I did'nt want to be gay thats all" he said folding his arms putting on his I-still-hate-you look.

"You did'nt?! Oh Cloud thank you!!" she said happily, Cloud frowned, "Yeh well... don't get used to it" he said, Aeris' smile quickly faded, "But then why is everyone saying that you did it?" she asked, both thought for a minute, "Reno!" they both said at the same time.

Aeris stormed past Cloud, "Where are you going?" asked Cloud, Aeris turned back to him gritting her teeth, "Im going to-- to--- ugh!!" she screamed now running down the corridor, Cloud watched, when girls finished death threats with 'ugh' it was never good, he had learned that from experience, he ran after her cursing loudly when he broke one of his heels, he took it off and hopped after her.

Aeris growled when she saw Reno in the gym, shooting hoops with the rest of the turks. Cloud basically fell to the ground when he entered the gym after Aeris panting from breath after his effort to run after Aeris and trying to stick the heel back on.

Reno grabbed the ball and turned to see Aeris.

"Hey Cloud did you hear about my--"

Reno did'nt get to finish his sentence because Aeris had swung her fist straight into his face sending him literally flying across the gym, Aeris ran over to him and grabbed his shirt preparing to bring her fist down again, Cloud peered over her shoulder as everyone in the gym was making a circle again them aswell.

"Listen to me redhead, don't you ever, EVER say stuff like that about Aeris again do you hear me?!" she screamed, Cloud covered his head in shame as he felt everyones eyes diverted over to him.

Reno gulped and stared back at Aeris who had her face twisted in the most evilist glare, she pushed Reno onto the ground and stormed off.

Later that day in the empty gym Aeris sat in the spectator stands alone, staring into space watching the dust float in the air in the shafts of light that came from the high windows, she looked up when she heard the doors open, Cloud walked into the gym, slowly he made his way towards her and sat on the row above her.

"Ive been looking for you everywhere" he said setting his bag beside him.

Aeris nodded and leaned back, Cloud coughed quietly, "Look... Im sorry about yesterday... I should'nt have gone along with it..." he muttered, Aeris shrugged.

"It does'nt matter" she sighed stll not looking at him.

Cloud furrowed his brow, "...and well Im sorry for dressing like this too" he muttered.

Aeris looked at him and shrugged, "It does'nt matter" she said again, Cloud sighed, "Whats wrong?" he asked, Aeris turned to him slowly, "I should be studying for my entrance exam this week... but instead I have to pretend Im someone else" she said quietly.

Cloud stayed silent, "Is it really about that?" he asked after a minute, Aeris shook her head, tears coming down her cheeks.

"I know about Jenny" he said in almost a whisper, Aeris wiped away tears even though there were fresh ones coming.

"Did my Mom tell you?" she asked, Cloud nodded, "Who is she?" he asked, Aeris sniffed as she wiped away another set of tears with her sleeve.

"She was my older sister... she... was going to go to Midgar University... she was going to be a doctor... my parents were so proud of her, I was three, I thought she was so cool, I wanted to be just like her... My Dad had picked her up and was bringing her back home home on Christmas eve but.. but.." she could'nt continue, she put her head in her hands, Cloud could hear muffleled sobs, "They died in a car accident" she manged to finish.

Cloud looked at her in disbelief, he had never known that about Aeris, for all the years he lived next to her he had never knew she once had a sister, "Thats horrible" he muttered starting to feel tears himself, Aeris sniffed, her eyes red from crying, "We moved here because my Mom wanted to get away... but now she... she wants me to be just like her... and did'nt want to be a 'star pupil' I wanted to be an artist... but my Mom just wants me to be Jenny... maybe because she misses her so much I don't know..." she said.

For the first time in his life Cloud felt sorry for Aeris, his Mom had died when she had given birth, it was'nt so bad for him, he did'nt now his Mom but for Aeris to lose half her family it must've been horrible.

As Aeris cried a new set of tears he slowly walked over and sat beside her, finding it hard he eventually put his hand around her shoulders, she sniffed again and looked up at him, they looked at each other in confusion at their 'bonding moment' and quickly looked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

YAY first bit of Cleris WHOO!!!!

Please review peoples!


	6. Football training and Home Ec

Wow I got like 650 hits for this, people like this story yay!!!

Thanks to my reviewers for their awesome reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or plot

enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After thier 'bonding moment' in the gym Cloud and Aeris did thier best to avoid each other, Cloud followed Vincent like a lost puppy and Aeris stuck like glue to Zack, both their friends were starting to suspect something.

Cloud drummed his fingers on the table as he looked out the window at the football training session going on outside, but he was stuck in home ec...

"Aeris can you hand me that bowl?" asked Vincent, Cloud rolled his eyes and ignored him, partly because he now thought Vincent was even more a sissy than he already was because he did home ec.

"Aeris?" Vincent asked, Cloud turned around, "What Vampy?" he asked, Vincent furrowed his brow at the nickname, "Aeris where did you get that nickname from? Cloud and Zack used to call me that" he sighed getting the bowl himself, Cloud had to hide a laugh as he remembered Junior High.

"And it seems like you've been spending an awful lot of time with Cloud... I thought you said you hated him" Vincent said putting the flour in the bowl, "Well I hate her too! I mean... uh... yeh I really don't like Cloud" he said hoping Vincent did'nt hear his slip up but it seemed he did.

Vincent stared at him for a minute un-sure of what to say or make of 'Aeris' sudden change in behaviour, Cloud only laughed nervously, "Vinnie don't worry about it now hurry up and put that cake in the oven Im hungry" he said sitting up on the table, Vincent glared at him and slammed the bowl on the table, "Why don't you do it?" he said getting peeved off at Cloud and stormed over to Yuffies' table where she was working alone.

Cloud pouted and jumped down, "Crap... okay Strife you can do this you don't need Dracula... think... great now Im talking to myself" he sighed squinting his eyes as he looked at the recipie on the board.

"Ok I need sugar... wheres the sugar cubes?" he asked himself looking down at the desk.

"Aeris... you do know we don't use sugar cubes here" said a voice, Cloud looked up to see thier teacher looking at him, there was an uncomfortable silence, she clearly unimpressed, Cloud just laughed, "Ha! you know I was joking right? But um... just for the record, what sugar do we use?" he asked, the teacher sighed and put a bag of caster sugar in front of him.

"Oh okay! thanks Miss!" said Cloud, "Smooth..." he muttered to himslef grinning, "Yeh... Strife works his magic again" he said pouring the sugar into the weighing scales.

Aeris on the otherhand was not having such a great time, she was sweaty, dirty and she had gotten a kick in the ribs.

"Okay ladies lets try it again" sighed Zack beside Aeris as she was gulping down water, "We really need your help Cloud, even Coach. Wallace said you've been slacking off lately" he said, Aeris spluttered on the water, "But this is hard! I mean you have to get the ball and run and theres guys throwing themselves at you to try and shove you to the ground, whitch is'nt nice by the way!" she said getting fed up, Zack stepped back slightly.

"Yes Cloud that would be the basic 'idea' of football now comon suck it up and grow some lets go" he said putting back on his helmet and running to the field, Aeris groaned and followed him not looking forward to it.

Cloud smiled smugly at himself, his cake now in the oven, "Yeh I rock at this" he said folding his arms looking down at the cake tapping his foot, but he slowly, very slowly lost interest, he spent the rest of the class blowing flour into peoples' hair.

Aeris spent the rest of her training session on the sidelines with a icepack on her ankle, okay she may have been faking it to get off training but her ankle did hurt a little bit.

Zack collasped beside her sprawled out on the ground, "Phew... that was tough" he said panting, Aeris only looked away not really caring, he sat up.

"Cloud... comon whats the deal with you?" he asked, Aeris darted her eyes back and forward, "Nothing... I.. I uh... well..." she said racking her brains trying to think of an excuse.

"You hate football you dumped your girlfriend... she still wants to kill you by the way, and you hang out with Aeris now... Aeris! of all people" he said, Aeris looked down at her lap, "Well... you know shes not all that bad" she said.

Zack groaned, "Yeh I know but Cloud we have to win this game, I really need this, this is the only way I can get into college" he said, Aeris looked at him, '_great even more pressure... as if Cloud has'nt given me enough of it...' _ thought Aeris.

"Alright Zack I'll try" she muttered, Zack patted her on the back, "Thanks buddy, now comon" he said pulling her up.

At the end of the day Cloud proudly sported a chocolate cake wrapped in clingfilm, he walked outside to the football pitch where Aeris was picking up her bag, she looked at him and quickly diverted her eyes away, Cloud sighed and pulled her over, she raised her eyebrow when she saw what he had made.

"You? ... made a cake? Cloud Strife cooking?" she asked smiling, he pulled it away, "Well I was going to offer you a slice but now your getting nothing" he said sticking out his tounge.

Aeris did'nt really care, "Cloud look... Ive been thinking hard about our... 'situation' but I can't think of anything, we have to find out what happened my college exam is in three days" she said.

"Eh hello? football game too remember? okay lets think logically about this... what did we do that was out of the ordinary the day we changed?" he asked, Aeris took her mind back.

"Well... you had drowned me with your car"

"Okay thats not out of the ordinary though" sighed Cloud now eating the cake, Aeris ignored his comment and continued talking.

"Then... then we went to the museum... and then we got paired together... and then we stood in front of that statue..." she trailed off, she gasped and Cloud choked on the cake when they both realised what had caused it, they both shouted at the same time.

"The statue!"

-------------------------------

cliffanger!!!!

thanks for reading!


	7. Wheres the statue?

Sorry for the wait guys I had to start both my art and AND woodwork project this week for my Junior cert and Im so fricken busy... bleh rant over kay...

I watched the movie again last night and I pictured everything with Cloud, Aeris Zack and Tifa and I have never laughed so hard!

Plus I want to give a BIG shout out to my friend Mew Strawberri (hugs)

Thanks again for all your reviews! I know I left you all on cliffhanger so here it is!!

Enjoy

--------------------

Two bus rides later Cloud and Aeris literally leapt up the steps to the museum, by the time they had got there the place was almost closed.

"Hurry!! comon where was it again?" panted Aeris as they ran through the entrance, the old woman behind the front desk peering at the behind her half-moon glasses suspiciously.

They ran non-stop through the building, dodging people as they ran, both red in the face from running.

Aeris shreeched to a halt and dragged Cloud with her when she saw the place where the statue was.

"This way! comon Cloud here it... WHAT?!?!" she screamed in disbelief when instead of a giant marble statue there was nothing.

Both stared at each other, how could this happen?? Where could a heavy chunk of rock run off to?

"What will we do?" asked Cloud, Aeris stood there for a moment catching her breath staring at the space where the statue was supposed to be, Cloud was dying, he clutched his chest holding onto one of the giant pillars for support.

"I... uh... we.." he managed to say before Aeris started running again, "We are going to sort this out" she said running towards the front desk, Cloud groaned and followed her.

Aeris stormed upto the front desk, the woman stared up at her through her glasses that hung at the end of her nose, she was wearing a pink hand knitted sweater and had fluffy grey hair, though she looked like a grandma you would'nt want to mess with...

Aeris stood there for a second as Cloud grabbed onto the desk, "Im...going to die" he gasped Aeris ignored him, "Wheres the statue of Honna?" she asked, the woman sighed, "Im afraid that exibits closed" she said in a monotone, Aeris' eyes widened and Cloud stood up straight staring at the woman, she gave them a bored look.

"Im sorry it'll be back in three months" she said turning to the computer to show she was finished speaking to them, Aeris leaned over, "Where is it?" she asked, the woman stared at her, adjusting her glasses, "The statue was taken back to Wutai yesterday, sorry you missed it" she said picking up the phone, clearly _not_ sorry.

Aeris groaned and stepped back from the desk, Cloud flopped down onto a chair beside the counter looking up at Aeris who had started pacing.

"Okay... Wutai is far...away, but not to far! We can get the train... or we can drive... we have to get off school though" she murmered to herself, Cloud sighed.

"Give it up Aeris, theres no way we'll get to Wutai, it probably would'nt have done any good anyways" he said finally catching his breath.

Aeris stared at him, her instant reaction with Cloud was to object whatever he said but she sighed, "Your right... comon I wanna go home" she said dissapointed, Cloud stopped her, "Yeh ina sec, I think I got a blister" he said rubbing his foot, Aeris stared at him, a that-is-really-not-funny look, she walked towards the door leaving without waiting for Cloud who was hobbling along after her.

It was dark by the time the two arrived home, they walked together towards thier houses from the bus stop.

"Looks like we're screwed" said Cloud kicking a can out of his way, Aeris nodded, "I hate being like this, your friends are so... rough" she said after a while.

"There guys what do you expect?" sighed Cloud, they both stayed silent for a minute before Aeris spoke again.

"What are we going to do about Homecoming?" she asked, Cloud shrugged, "Well I was supposed to be going with Tifa, but you messed that up so... I don't know, we'll just have to pretend to be each other, we've gotten pretty good at it anyway" he said putting his hands into the pockets of the red denim jacket he found in her closet.

Aeris smiled a little but it was short lived when she saw Cid walking out of the house, coming their direction.

"Woah Thursday already?" Cloud muttered to himself, Aeris looked at him.

"Oh... my Dad goes... out every Thursday" he said, before Aeris could talk back Cid walked upto him.

"Alright son I gone for the night, Tifas in there, she came by about 10 minutes ago you know the rules, if your getting upto anything use protection" he said patting her on the shoulder and continued down the street, Aeris shocked at what he said, Cloud was the one who blushed slightly.

"Tifa?! Whats she doing here!?" asked Aeris nervously, Cloud thought, "I don't know, go in there and find out" he said, Aeris' eyes widened, "No way! Im not talkng to her!" she said, Cloud glared at her.

"No no no, you owe me for dumping her now get in there and do it!" he said pushing her towards the door, she gasped and held onto the front doorframe.

"Get... in there... now!!!" he shouted but Aeris was'nt moving, Cloud roared and gave up panting from effort, "Alright fine, you don't have to... you know, but get in there and at least talk to her!" he said, Aeris sighed, "But I don't know what to do" she said pitifully.

"...Okay then, go upstairs with her to my room, I'll stay in your room and watch and tell you what to do" he said, Aeris thought for a moment, "Alright fine, but Iam NOT doing any funny business!" she said pointing her finger at him, Cloud shrugged impaitently, "Just go! I'll be watching!" he said running to her house.

Taking a deep breath and praying she would not screw this up Aeris walked in.

Tifa was touching up her make up as Aeris walked in, she snapped her mirror shut and walked over revealing the short black cocktail dress she was wearing, "Hey Cloud" she said walking towards her slowly, Aeris went red.

"Um... hi Tifa" she said keeping her head down, Tifa took this sign as Aeris getting turned on by the dress but in fact she was just wanting to not screw this up or she would get more than an earful off Cloud.

"I know you've been thinking about me since we 'broke up'" she said moving in closer to Aeris.

"I have? Oh I mean um yeh..." she said in a gruff deep voice even though she really did'nt need to.

Tifa laughed shifting her eyes back and forth, "Look, when you... dumped me a few days ago I knew you were only kidding... I mean, it was just a joke before the end of the year right? You would'nt dump me, we're going to win prom king and queen at the homecoming right?" she asked, Aeris looked at her.

"We are? I mean... yeh I was only joking, no wait I was... um.." Tifa sighed and flipped her hair as she put her hands on her hips slowly, Aeris gulped starting to sweat, she did'nt do great under pressure.

"Cloud your funny... really... now, are you done with your little game or am I gonna have to beg for you to come back for me?" she whispered fluttering her wine coloured eyes and puffing out her chest.

Aeris remembered what Cloud said, as Tifa leaned closer Aeris lunged for the stairs.

"Um... why don't we go upto my room?" she asked quicky, Tifa raised her eyebrow, "Oh, Cloudy defintily missed me, alright big boy lets go" she said swaying her hips and she walked up the stairs, Aeris groaned mentally and trudged after her.

Cloud waited by the window, drumming his fingers in the windowstill, Nanaki trotted in staring at Cloud, he turned around.

"Go away doggie this is important" Cloud said waving his hand, Nanaki grunting and scuffed his back legs at Cloud and trotted off, Cloud grumbled and watched as Tifa walked into his room Aeris following timidly with her head down, "So far not good" he muttered as he crouched down so they could'nt see him.

Tifa sat down on the bed, lifting the hem of her dress even further up her thigh, "So... what have you been doing for the past few days? did you miss me?" she asked.

Aeris looked out the window seeing Cloud peeping up, "Um, well I've been... training! Yeh Ive been training for the big playoff thing" she said, Tifa leaned back, "Yeh... I can't wait for that game, I'll be totally cheering for you... but you know what Im reaaaaally looking forwards to?" she asked, Aeris looked across at Cloud, he tried to whisper 'homecoming' but Tifa would hear it, he quickly scribbed it on a scrap of paper.

"Homecoming! Yes the homecoming!" Aeris said, Tifa laughed and got up brushing her hair back and sighed deeply rubbing her neck.

"I can't wait for you to see my dress, its kinda sluttly but elegant at the same time... I know you'll love it" she said walking towards Aeris, she backed up until she was up against the wardrobe, both were in Clouds' view, he covered his face with his hands peeping through his fingers as Tifa draped her arms around Aeris' neck, Aeris' eyes widened and looked over at the window for help, Cloud ducked down and Tifa grabbed Aeris head turning it back to her.

"Kiss me baby Ive missed you" she said closing her eyes and puckering her lips, Aeris groaned, and looked back at Cloud while Tifa had her eyes closed, "Do it now" he muttered, not noticing Nanaki who had walked into the room, he was'nt a dumb dog, he knew Aeris was'nt in her own body.

"Do it now or I will kill you Aeris!" he hissed over, Nankai growled , no-one talks to his owner like that and bit Cloud in the butt, he screamed and roared at Nanaki jumping up, Tifa opened her eyes and and glared at Cloud, she marched over to the window as Cloud chased Nanaki.

"What are you doing you freak!!" Tifa shouted over, Cloud stood up as Nanaki ran out, he forgot about those two and his brain had quickly set to get-revenge-on-the-big-red-dog-thing mode.

Tifa sighed and slammed the window shut turning back to Aeris, "Stupid asshole always has to wreck things" she murmered, Aeris wanted to slap her across the face, she had to grip her wrist to stop herself, Tifa calmed herself and turned to Aeris smiling.

"Baby... will you still go with me to the homecoming?" she asked, Aeris nodded, "I will" she said after awhile, Tifa nodded and grabbed her coat that she had brought up with her, "See ya then" she said trotting downstairs, Aeris stayed in the bedroom in disbelief, was that all she came for? Just to make sure she was still going to the homecoming with the football captin?

Aeris heard the door slammed shut and flopped onto the bed letting out a sigh of relief, things did'nt get as 'frisky' as she thought it would.

She slowly got up remembering Cloud, should she tell him that Tifas just really using him? She was'nt great at these things but Tifa definitly was'nt in this for love.

She lifted up the window and saw Cloud waiting for her, he winced as he sat up on the windowstill, Nanaki proudly sporting a piece of pink material from Clouds nightgown.

"What did she say? is she gone?" he asked, Aeris sat on her windowstill, "Shes gone... and your going to the homecoming with her" she sighed, Cloud punched the air, "What did you do to get her back?" he asked, Aeris shook her head, "She just wanted to get back with you thats all" she said, Cloud jumped up and down happily, "Oh... uh thanks for that" he said, Aeris shrugged again, "Don't thank me yet" she said jumping down and closing the window.

-----------------------------------------

WHOOP another chappie done!!!


	8. Training

WOW!! over 1000 hits, guys thank you sooooooo much for reading and all your reviews!!!!!!

Ok here it is next chappie, more cleris? hmmmmm maybe!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------

Cloud had got the greastest night sleep since he was in Aeris' body, Tifa was back together with him now all he had to to was get back in his own body, win the game and then the homecoming... ok maybe getting back together with Tifa was'nt excatly the most important thing on his list, but still he was pretty physced.

As he walked into school he saw Aeris staring at the ground staring into space as Tifa hung out of her with her friends, laughing hysterical hopping up and down, Aeris looked up at him, she looked like she was having a miserable time.

It only got worse, for the rest of the day, Vincent ignored him and besides vampire boy he had no one to hang around with... no friends... is this what it was like for Aeris everyday?

But eventually for what seemed like forever school ended and he decided to head to the football pitch to see what kind of damage Aeris was doing to his reputation. He watched them training, Aeris was bad but he did'nt think she was _that_ bad.

At the end of practice he waited for Aeris, she was the only one who would talk to him, Aeris was suprised to see him.

"Cloud... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Look, Aeris, I dont know whats going to happen with our whole 'situation', I dont know when we're gonna switch back... but it definitly won't be for for the game... or your exam thing... so I was thinking we could... train each other?" he said meekly.

Aeris raised her eyebrow, "That of course would mean you would have to spend more tiime with me" she said, Cloud rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Look your not... that bad, though I still think your annoying..." he paused for a moment then sighed in defeat, "I have no one else to talk to, I can't talk to my friends... I can't play football, lifes kinda crummy at the moment" he said.

Aeris thought for a moment, "Mines messed up too, Tifa can get really annoying" she muttered.

"Like when she laughs her face scrunches up really weird" Cloud said grinning, Aeris laughed, "Yeh I noticed that too!" she said laughing, finding it hard to believe she was actully having a proper conversation with Cloud of all people.

"You know... you do a really cute thing with your nose when your angry" said Cloud not noticing who he was actully talking to, Aeris stopped laughing slowly, "What do you mean?" she said, Cloud laughed, "This... thing you do your nose kinda does this... thing! I cant describe it but its cute" he said, Aeris blushed.

"Well thanks" she said, "I have to say I like your... hair" she said, "How did you get it like this, your spikes are like steel" she said, Cloud grinned, "Thats five years worth of hair gel, now comon I got to teach you some football so I dont look like a complete moron on Saturday" he said picking up the football, Aeris reluctantly followed.

"Okay lets see what you can do" Cloud said, Aeris gulped and feebly kicked the ball towards the post but it went wide, reeeaaaallly wide.

Cloud folded his arms, "Right... you need a lot of practice" he said, Aeris looked down at her feet, "Well... go get it" he said, Aeris looked up, "What?" she said, "Im in a dress you think Im going to go after it, shift your butt into gear comon!" he shouted, Aeris glared at him, "Jeez you sound like Coach Wallace" she muttered breaking into a run.

After just an hour Aeris could actully kick the ball properly, "This is easier than I thought" she said happily, Cloud sighed, "Yeh yeh... but heres the hard part, you gotta learn how to tackle someone" he said.

"Buts thats mean" Aeris said not paying attention to him still kicking the ball, Cloud marched over and took the ball whacking her over the back of the head with it, "Ow..." she muttered.

"Now will you listen to me, you have to learn this" he said, Aeris frowned, "But Im not strong enough" she said, Cloud blew his fringe out of his face, "Yeh, in your body, but you have my strength cause your in my body... get it?" he said, Aeris stared at him for a moment, "How did you of all people figure that out?" she asked.

He took the ball, "I have your brains... duh... okay focus here" he said waving his hand, Aeris stared at him.

"What are you talking about Cloud? give me the ball" she said trying to grab it off him, Cloud dodged as he jumped away from her "No, for crying out loud your acting like a-- umph!"

Cloud suddenly found himself on the ground staring at Aeris who took the ball from his hand, "Owwww..." he wheezed slowly getting up, Aeris was smiling kicking the ball contently but suddenly stopped, her eyes widened and quickly threw the ball away form her, "Ewwww what did I??! I just tackled you for a ball, I hit you just for the pleasure of kicking a pigskin around?! Oh no Ive become a jock!!!" she screamed, Cloud got up.

"Jeez Aeris calm down!!! Its okay your a guy... it comes naturally to you..." he said careful not to set her off again.

"Oh... ok then yeh.. yeh thats it... its not me" she said giving a sigh of relief, Cloud rolled his eyes, "Of course its not" he said patting Aeris on the back, "Well I think we've done enough damage today" he muttered, Aeris grinned.

"We're not done yet" she said.

"What?" Cloud said flatly.

"I have to show you what to do for the exam" she said as they started walking again.

"But its just writing stuff down, how hard can that be?" he said, "Yeh you think that... its just as hard as football" she said smugly, "Riiiiight" muttered Cloud, "Just see" she said as they turned the corner onto thier street.

Cloud winced as Aeris slammed a massive pile of books on Clouds' desk, "What am I supposed to do read these ?!!" he said, each book was at least 200 pages long.

"No you have just sare at them across the room- of course you have to read them!" said Aeris, Cloud carefully picked one up, like it would bite his hand off at any second.

"Yes Cloud... that is what we call a book, you read it and it tells a story, but sometimes if you read special ones you discover stuff, like history and geography." she said, Cloud looked up at her after flicking through some pages.

"A-ha ha ha... wow Im laughing so hard" he sighed as he looked back down at the book, "What book is this?" he asked sitting down on the bed, Aeris sat beside him.

"Romeo and Juilet, its my favourite, written by William Shakespere about to people who fall in love but are forbidden to love one another, thier secret ends in tragedy when the lovers--"

"Ok whatever... so how much of this do I have to read?" he asked.

"Eh... all of it" she sighed, his head whipped up, "What?!"

"Yeh... Im a fast reader so you'll be able to read it in no time" she said, Cloud glared at her then turned back to the book still grumbling, there was a few minutes silence as he read the first few pages, "You know... this is'nt all that bad" he said, "Aeris I --" he looked up and saw Aeris playing with Red who was licking her affectiontly.

Cloud stared at them both, "Are you done?" he muttered, both of them looked up, Red growled. Aeris patted him on the head, "Its ok Reddy teddy hes just moody yesh his is! Yesh he is you little cutie!" she said rubbing Reds' stomach, Cloud shuddered, he had just heard himself saying 'little cutie' and 'teddy weddy' in a cooey baby voice...

"Note to self, commit suicide later" he muttered, Aeris looked up laughing, "Cheer up Cloudy woudy" she said, even Red seemed to laugh.

Cloud sighed, "Shut up" he said putting the book right in his face, he did'nt just do it to annoy them, he actully liked this play.

Aeris could tell he liked it, Red trotted out and Aeris got up from the ground and sat on the bed again, "I miss my bed" she muttered, Cloud let out a 'hmmm' not paying attention, Aeris smiled, "See I knew you'd like it" she said, Cloud did'nt care he just kept reading, Aeris got up still grinning, "Well ok then I'll leave you to it" she said walking to the door, Cloud looked up quickly, "Aeris wait" he said, Aeris spun around, "Yeah?" she asked.

Cloud paused for a moment not actully knowing what to say, "Um... well do you want to stay longer? Cause there are some words I don't really understand" he said, Aeris stared at him for a momet then smiled, "Okay what don't you understand?" she asked sitting back down.

It was well into the night but Cloud and Aeris were still awake, both were crying with laughter as they sat on Aeris' bed, they had read through Romeo and Juliet in less than an hour but eventually just ended up talking, Aeris wiped away a tear as her laughter died down, Cloud took a deep breath, "Wow... Ive never laughed so hard in my life" he said still chuckling.

"What were we even doingt?" asked Aeris, Cloud smirked, "We were both trying to put on english accents for the play" he said a big smile plastered across his face.

Aeris let out another laugh, "You were so stupid!" she said, Cloud playfully pushed, "Hey so were you!" he said grinning, Aeris smiled, "Well it was fun" she said, Cloud nodded "It was, I did'nt know reading could be that entertaining" he said, Aeris nodded, "Well Im glad you liked it" she said looking at the alarm clock.

"Woah its 2 in the morning" she said, Cloud looked too, "Does'nt seem like it" he said.

"Time flies when your having fun" Aeris said, the two looked at each other for a brief minute before Aeris broke the stare quickly getting up, "I better be going" she said, Cloud nodded, "Well thanks for staying" he said, she nodded and walked out of the door, Cloud kept his stare on the door even as he heard the front door open and close.

Suddenly a red snout opened the door and Red walked in looking for Aeris, he looked at Cloud who was sitting on the bed, the big dog looked him up and down and gave a little nod before walking back out, Cloud stared in slight confusion but sighed and fell back on the bed closing his eyes a smile came to his face as he thought about the night he had spent with Aeris.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

CLERIS!!! (runs in circles) awesomeness!!


	9. Last day of school

I love my reviwers each and everyone of you!!!!!!!!!!!!

Im sorry for the late update Ive been soooo busy

Disclaimer: I dont know anything

--------------------------------------------

Today was Friday, the day before the game and the last day of Highschool for the seniors, it was basically a free for all.

Cloud would be egging cars and setting fire to trashcans but today he was in the libary reading the last of the books Aeris had given him, he looked up from where he was sitting and saw Vincent, straining his eyes he saw he was talking to Yuffie, her cheeks were pink, Vincent had his back to Cloud, he looked down at the book he had just read, maybe he should apoligise to Vincent for Aeris... She did get back together with Tifa for him, maybe he should do her a favour.

He waited until Yuffie had left and Vincent was by himself flicking through books with a grin on his face but it turned into a frown when he saw Cloud walking over.

"What do you want?" sighed Vincent, Cloud looked down at his feet.

"Look Dracu- I mean Vincent, I know I was... well a dork, its just that well Ive been kinda stressed out about... the exams and stuff... Im sorry I was mean" he said, Vincent glared at him for a minute then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know Aeris, Im sorry too, guess your right, its the end of the year, everyones freaking out" he said, Cloud looked at him, "So are we friends again?" he asked, Vincent smiled and nodded, "Yeh we are" he said as the bell rang for lunch even though no-one was paying attention.

Both walked outside dodging five skateborders who were speeding down the halls, they both sighed and walked towards the cafeteria, "So are you going with anyone for the homecoming?" asked Cloud, Vincent shrugged.

"Well I wanted to go with Yuffie but shes going with Zack" he sighed.

"Bummer..." muttered Cloud, he was speaking for both Vincent and himself, he knew deep down he was'nt going to be going to the homecoming with Tifa.

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head, he shuddered as something slimey started to go down his neck, it was an egg.

He heard laughing behind him, he turned around and saw Zack and the rest of his friends... well his old friends, the only thing was he could'nt see Aeris there.

He started walking again taking bits of shell out of his hair, Vincent threw curses at them whicth only scored more laughs.

'_Note to self; If I ever get out of this body Zack is sooo getting a swirly _' he thought to himself, Vincent caught upto him, "Dont mind them" he sighed.

Aeris laughed as she threw toilet paper out of the classroom windows covering the trees, she was having a great time, jumping out of lockers to scare freshmen... throwing stuff out of windows, yeh... happy days.

She ran into the cafeteria laughing with someones skatebord, running from whoever she had took it from when she saw Cloud with Vincent, Zack walked upto her and grinned, "Go on Cloud egg her, its the last day of school, you wont get to do it again" he said handing her an egg, Aeris took it and the smile went away from her face, she didnt really want to, that was just mean...

"No... lets just go and--"

"Cloudy! Baby!!"

Aeris shuddered when she heard Tifa who had now wrapped her arms around her neck tightly.

"What ya been doing baby?" she asked, Aeris turned around quickly but stopped when she heard a 'crack', both her and Tifa looked down and saw the egg whitch Aeris had been holding had been broken and it was now dripping down Tifas blouse.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched waiting for Tifa to scream the place down, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, using all her self control not to whack her 'boyfriend' on the back of the head, instead she just laughed.

"Ha...ha... ha, Cloud you're such a joker" she said even though everyone could tell she wanted to rip the blonde spikes off Aeris' head.

She walked off wiping egg white from her t-shirt as Aeris stood in the middle of the cafeteria all eyes on her amazed that she had'nt been knocked out.

Zack patted her on the back, "Wow someone up there likes you Cloud" he said, Aeris nodded, "Um... I'll catch up with you guys later" Aeris said, Zack stared at her for a minute then shrugged, him and the rest of the guys left, on the other side of the room Vincent sighed as they left muttering curses at him and Cloud, he rested his head on his hand but sat up when he saw Yuffie walk in she looked around until she spotted him and waved, he waved back already blushing, Cloud turned around.

"Go talk to her I dont mind" Cloud said with a shrug, Vincent nodded with thanks and ran over to her nearly falling over from running so fast.

Cloud huffed and sat back in his seat watching the two walk off, he sat up when Aeris sat where Vincent had just been. "Whats up I thought you were hanging out with Zack" he said, Aeris shrugged, "It got boring" she said, Cloud nodded, "Oh yeh, Zack invited me to go to out with him and the team" Aeris said suddenly remembered.

"And?" Cloud said, "Well... will I go? I mean if you dont want me to go and make a fool of you I won't go" she said.

Cloud looked at her and grinned, "You don't have to ask me, go have fun I dont care if you mess up, everyone will be too drunk to notice anyways" he shrugged.

Aeris looked at him confused, she thought he would forbid her to go and go on a rant, "Okay then... but what will you do?" she asked, Cloud shrugged, "Probably read or something" he sighed, Aeris looked at him, her jaw dropping to the floor, "Hello!! If Cloud Strife is in there can he please come out? This fake one is freaking me out!!" she said laughing, Cloud grinned at her, "Your not that funny" he said trying not to laugh.

"Cooey!!! is he in there!!?" she said climbing on top of the table, Cloud stared at her unimpressed, "I ate him" he said, Aeris grinned and started jumping up and down, "No you did'nt hes in there somewhere!!" she said, Cloud just kept staring at her but started eyeing the half bag of flour that someone had been throwing around.

"Dont mess with me Aeris" he said, Aeris laughed and grabbed the bag, "What you gonna do? this" she said flickng flour in his face, Cloud brushed the flour away and laughed, "Yeh Im gonna do this!" he said grabbing the bag and dumped it over her hair, she gasped and jumped off the table as Cloud tried to grab her.

She grabbed another bag of flour and rubbed a handful of it in his hair, everyone watched as the two had a flour fight, everyone watching in confusion as the two laughed and goofed around together, it was then Tifa walked back in with her army, she gasped and stared at them, her eyes were turning red with rage, slowly both stopped realising what they were doing, they looked at each other both now caked in flour, Tifa stamped her foot, "Cloud Strife get your ass over here now!!" she hissed, Aeris looked over at her and then back at Cloud, with her head held down she trudged over like a puppy that had just been told off, Cloud watched as Tifa shot him an evil glare.

"Slut" she said loud enough for him to hear, Cloud sighed as she and Aeris left, he looked around and started dusting the flour off the dress he was wearing ignoring all the pairs if eyes watching him.

Later that day everyone had left school early, Cloud sighed as he rubbed the last smudge of flour off his cheek, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Yuffie sitting alone on the wall, straining his eyes he saw she was crying, he walked over and quietly sat beside her.

"Hey... are you alright?" he muttered not really good at the whole comforting a friend thing, Yuffie sniffed, "Tifa... T-tifa ditched me today because I told her I like Vincent" she said bursting out into tears again, Cloud sighed, "Tifa can be a bitch sometimes..." he said, Yuffie looked at him, "You're so great Aeris, you're not afraid to speak you're mind about something" she said, Cloud rolled his eyes, "I wish" he muttered, Yuffie shook her head, "You don't care about being different, thats why I... well thats why I admire you" she muttered, Cloud looked at her.

"Thanks..." he muttered not knowing what else to say, Yuffie wiped her eyes.

"Tifas having a sleepover tonight, you know for graduation and stuff, do you wanna come?" she asked, Cloud was about to say no when he suddenly did the math, girls in pjs... perhaps underwear... pillow fights... maybe kissing, Cloud stared into space daydreaming but nodded, "Definitly" he said, Yuffie nodded, "Alright, tongight at nine" she said.

------------------------------------------------

Ooooohhh sleepover yay!!!


	10. Sleepovers and hangovers

OH everyone I missed you so much, my account got messed up so sorry if you think I abandoned the story I would never do that, now the long awaited sleepover XD

Disclaimer: nothings mine

Its sooooo great to be on again XD

------------------------------------------------

Cloud walked with Yuffie up Tifas stairs to her room, he remembered her house being bigger, but maybe it was because everytime he did come here he was drunk out of his mind.

Yuffie opened the door and Clouds' eyes widened when he saw Tifa, Elena and Scarlett jumping up and down on her bed and laughing madly.

"Finally you guys came!" Elena sqeauled clapping her hands, "Lets get changed into our pjs already" Tifa said as she got off the bed, Clouds eyes widened, "Im going to have fun tonight" he muttered to himself as the girls sqeauled and started running around the room.

Aeris slowly walked into the nightclub Zack and the rest of the football team had brought her, it was dark and stank of alcohol, people were dancing to the music on the cramped small dancefloor, she covered her ears from the thumping music, maybe she could sneak out now and they would'nt notice...

But Zack had already brought her the bar and ordered a round of beers, she stared at the one she had been given, it was huge, it would take her at least half an hour to drink, but the rest of the guys were now having a chugging contest she watched in amazment as they managed to drink the beers in seconds, "Come on Cloud your turn!!" Zack said slamming his glass on the table, Aeris backed away, "I can't" she muttered, everyone 'awwwed' and groaned, "Why not are you chicken?" Zack said, Aeris shook her head, "No its just, well... who's going to be the designated driver?" she said quickly thinking up an excuse, everyone looked at each other and laughed, Zack shoved the drink in her hand and grinned.

"Just forget about that and drink!!" he said shoving the drink literally down her throat, Aeris' eyes widned as her head was knocked back and the beer ran down her throat, when it was gone she wheezed for air, everyone cheered, she smiled weakly, that actully tasted good, "Can I have another one?" she asked, Zack laughed and so did everyone else, "Duh!! The nights young we got all night buddy" he said ordering another round.

Aeris belched loudly that was followed by a round of applause by the team, she was starting to enjoy herself, in front of her were six empty glasses and it had only been an hour, Zack slammed his glass on the table, his head swaying.

"I don't feel drunk at all" he said, his speech slurred, Aeris shrugged as another round came, she did'nt know who exacatly was paying for this booze but she was'nt complaining, she chugged with the rest of them, after many failed attempts she had managed to do it like them, she was actually finding it hard to believe she was having a good time with them all, she was just hoping Cloud was having a good time, she hoped he was'nt expecting any kissing or pillowfights at the sleepover.

Cloud wanted to die, all the girls had done was pedicures and manicures, he watched as Yuffie and Elena were painting each others nails and Tifa and Scarlett were doing the same on Tifas bed, but he was bored out of his mind, he did'nt think it was going to be like this, he thought there would be pillow fights and girl on girl action, this was just stupid, he flicked through some magazine he had found not really reading just glancing at the pictures.

"So Tifa how are you and Cloud getting on?" asked Elena, Tifa shrugged, "Okay I guess" she sighed, Cloud suddenly got interested and shut the magazine slowly and leaned in closer, "Ooh somethings wrong I can tell" Scarlett said as she finished Tifas left hand and started on the right, Tifa smirked at her and grinned.

"Well hes not really my boyfriend, he just is until homecomings over, I mean next year he'll be just a stupid freshman, I need to start dating older and mature college guys now" she said smugly, they all hummed in agreement.

"Plus hes the football captin, how great will we look in the homecoming pictures, the football captin and the head cheerleader" she said striking a pose followed by a round of giggles from the rest of the girls, Cloud stared at her with his mouth open, he could'nt believe it, he could'nt believe that Tifa was just using him, after all this time he actually thought they had a great thing going, his head sunk down

"Tifa, your legs look awesome, did you get them waxed in the salon downtown?" asked Yuffie who was blowing on her finger nails and Elena was finshing her own.

Tifa shook her head, "No I did them myself" she said, "Well I need mine done" Elena said keeping her eyes on her nails, "Me too" Scarlett added, Cloud looked away not wanting to be drawn into this conversation he did'nt to talk to any of them, maybe he could leave and no one would notice...

Tifa spotted him, "Where do you get yours done Aeris?" she asked, Cloud halted and slowly turned around, "Well I uh... um" he did'nt know what to say what did he know about leg waxing?

Tifa jumed on the bed, "Have you ever got them done before?" she asked, a smile coming to her face, before he could answer, Elena grabbed Clouds' leg and looked at it, "Woah I guess you have'nt" she said, Tifa leapt over and looked at them too her eyes widening, "Girls grab my waxing kit we got work to do" she said, all of them sqeauled and rushed around the room while Cloud had no idea what was going on, Tifa pushed him back and Elena held him done, "Wait a minute I thought you were just waxing my legs I did'nt think this was some military operation!!" he shouted, he did'nt think he would ever hear himself say that, Tifa took the waxing strips off Yuffie and she rubbed it in her hands and applyed it onto his leg holding it up, Scarlett rushed over and suddenly shoved a sock in Clouds mouth, "You might want that since its your first time" she said helping Elena hold him dow as Yuffie grabbed onto the strip with Tifa, Cloud started panicing, he was'nt a girl but he definitly knew this was'nt how it as suppose to be done.

"Wait a minute!!" he said half muffled from the sock.

"1...2...3!!" they all shouted and pulled the strip back, Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs from the pain.

Aeris on the otherhand was now swaying from the drink, she could hardly keep her eyes open, Zack was holding onto her, "Okay Cloud you really need to go home" he said, Aeris shook her head, "No Im fine... really" she said trying to put an empty glass to her mouth, Zack sighed and took it from her putting it on the counter, "Im taking you home" he said people were starting to watch.

"No!! Wait let... me... drink" she said laying across the counter trying to drink from the tap but could'nt pull down the handle the bar man glared at her and started walking over rolling his sleeves up, Zack gulped and picked her up quickly, "Come on buddy you have a football game tomorrow remember?" he said, Aeris tried to bat him away, "I can do it, I could take on that team all by myself, you know why Zack? cause Im CLOUD... SOMETHING!!" she shouted loudly before collasping to the ground, everyone in the bar shrieked because she had manged to grab onto a small table and bring that down with her too causing a loud crash, Zack sighed again and picked her up, "Yeh you're Cloud Something and you're going home" he said leading her outside as she started singing.

Cloud was now back at his own house- well Aeris' house- on the living room couch with icepacks on his legs, he went home after the whole waxing fiasco and that he was angry at Tifa, how could she do that, maybe he could ask Aeris to not go to the homecoming, that would really piss Tifa off, sure he would probably be maimed and killed but it would be what she deserved.

His thoughts were interupted from the stinging from his legs, they were burning, suddenly he heard a car pull up outside, he ignored it and the pain and resumed flicking through the channels on the tv when the doorbell rang, he slowly got up muttering 'ow' with every step, he opened the door and saw Aeris, she half waved to him.

"Hey Cloud... what you doing in my house?" she said, Cloud groaned, "Aeris don't tell me you're drunk" he said, Aeris made a face "Im not drunk I just--"

She stopped when she turned her head and got sick, "I just have a stomach bug" she said before belching again, Cloud winced, "Oh my God... lets just get you inside" he said trying to help Aeris but she was batting him away, "I can do it! Jeez" she said as she slowly walked towards the stairs, tripping on the first step, she lay and the stairs for a minute then slowly looked at Cloud.

"Okay maybe Im... a little bit drunk" she said, Cloud rubbed his temples, "Aeris I cannot believe this, the games tomorrow!!" he shouted at her, Aeris made a grunt for a response, Cloud glared at her, "Well you'll have to stay there for the night, my legs feel like someone attacked them with a garden rake and you're there pissed out of your mind!? What am I going to do with you!!" he shouted.

Aeris hiccuped, "You sound like my Mother" she said, Cloud ignored her and tried to lift her proving easier said than done.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "I... can't... leave.. you... on the... stairs... you'll get a cramp... and... then you... won't be... able to play... tomorrow" he in grunts of effort, he did'nt think he was that heavy.

Eventually Cloud had managed to put Aeris on her bed, he collapsed on the chair at her desk rubbing his legs, to make it worse one of the icepacks burst and was all over the floor.

Aeris stared at him for a minute then lay her head down, in minutes Cloud could hear snores coming from her, he rolled his eyes again as a small smile came to his face and left the room turning the light off and closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

heh heh drunk Aeris XD


	11. Game Time

I've been dying to write this chappie for-ev-er, just this one and one other chappie and its over!! T.T, thanks for all your reviews!!

Disclaimer: Nothings mine

Enjoy

and BTW do not flame me if I got things wrong during the football game, touchdowns, passes etc. I live in Europe they don't show it here so sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------

When Aeris woke she was greeted to the biggest and worse headache she had ever felt, she groaned from under the covers, "I'm dying" she croaked.

"No its called a hangover" she heard Cloud say, she poked her head up and saw Cloud holding a glass of fizzy water, "And by the way you were acting last night I say you had a swell time" he said, Aeris thought for a minute then slapped her head, "I made a fool of myself didn't I?" she grumbled, Cloud smirked "Only a little, now drink this you have a football game to get to" he said, Aeris stared at him then lay back down, "How am I going to play with this headache" she said sipping the water.

Cloud pointed to the glass, "That little drink will get rid of that headache in an hour" he said, Aeris nodded, "Alright" she said, they sat in silence for a minute before Cloud stood up, "I better go get some last minute studying in before your exam" he said walking out of the room, Aeris groaned, "I totally forgot about that too" she said.

"Yeh that usually comes with the whole 'hangover' package' sighed Cloud, Aeris stared at him rolling her eyes.

"Will you be able for it?" she asked, Cloud put his hands on his hips, "Who got the brains out this body mix up? Strife did and he can handle a little test" he said with a big fat grin, Aeris sighed, "Yeh and you're just as ignorant as ever" she muttered.

Cloud stuck his tongue out at her, "C'mon hurry up and get ready" he said closing the door behind him, Aeris groaned again, he slammed the door on purpose making her brain rattle, finishing off the drink in one gulp she got up with a sigh, she didn't know how she was going to do this, she hadn't even trained that much, but she felt she had to do it, for Cloud even though she had hated him over the years, he really seemed to grow on her, he wasn't the rude ignorant person she thought he was, he was like her, just trying to get into college.

Cloud was thinking the same thing outside in the hall, he couldn't believe he was going to sit down and write about Shakespere and books, but most of all he couldn't believe he was doing it for Aeris, but he wanted to do it, he wanted Aeris to do well, he wanted her to get into college like she always wanted.

Aeris put the glass down on the bedside table and yawned loudly, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock, it was 12:00... Her exam was at 1:00... Wait a minute, Cloud was still here...

Her eyes widened as she jumped out of the bed, the headache would have to wait, she exploded out of the room slamming into the wall, the icepack hadn't been cleaned up from last night.

Cloud turned around from the top of the stairs.

"Aeris! What the hell?" he shouted, Aeris ran up to him, "What are you still doing here!!!" she screamed Cloud stared at her, "What are you talking about the exams at 2:00!!!" he shouted back Aeris shook her head.

"Your GAME is at 2:00!! My exam is in an hour!!" she said, Cloud stared at her, "Oh..." he said quietly.

"Oh?? Is that all you gotta say mister 'oh'??? get your scrawny ass in there, get dressed and get to the University now!!!" she shouted, Cloud stared at her, "Okay..." he said backing away slowly, Aeris groaned, "Hurry up this is serious!!" she said, Cloud rolled his eyes and nodded quickly running into her room, she rubbed her head, the headache did not want to be forgotten.

Ten minutes later Cloud ran out of the room wearing Aeris' favourite pink dress that she wore all the time.

"Okay I'm ready" he said, Aeris walked past him and went into her room, "Hey! Where are you going? where's my pep talk and stuff?" he said, Aeris rushed back out with three books and a notebook with loose pages sticking out, "Here these are my notes, look over them and you'll pass ok everything you need to know is in there" she said dumping them in Clouds' arms, he stared down at them, "I'm not going to be able to read and walk and... do a million things at once!!" he said, Aeris huffed.

"Cloud... have you not got it through your head that you are a woman now so you can now do a thing called 'multi-tasking' now get going!!!" she said pushing him down the stairs.

"Alright alright I'm going geez... look... I'll try my best ok?" he said when he reached the end, Aeris nodded, "I know you will" she said, Cloud nodded and tucked the books under his arm, he reached for the door and opened it, the sun was beaming down.

"And Cloud..." Aeris started as he took a step, Cloud looked back.

"Yeh?" he said, Aeris looked down at her feet, "Look... just... don't... blame yourself if you don't pass ok? I mean, I've been studying for that test for months and you only had a few days so... don't sweat it ok?" she said giving him a small smile, Cloud was about to say something but Aeris coughed uncomfortably, "Look you're gonna be late go!!" she urged him, Cloud nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him leaving Aeris alone, she sat on the steps of the stairs and listened as she heard Nanakis' claws scratch against the hardwood floors, he put his head on her lap, she stroked him.

"Looks like I got a football game to get ready for..." she said.

For a school that was now locked up for the holidays Midgar High was buzzing, the band was playing and people were shouting and screaming, there were countless burger and hot dog stands now riddled among the school grounds.

Aeris was in the locker rooms, she could hear the people screaming outside and people stamping on the bleachers, she felt sick, it wasn't the headache, that was long gone and she couldn't find her helmet... she was off to a great start.

Zack noticed her looking a little bit queasy, he patted her on the back, "Hey buddy look its just pre-game nerves alright?" he reassured her, Aeris nodded, "Zack have you seen my--"

Before she could end her sentence the door slammed open and Coach. Wallace marched into the room, the sound of people giving rats tails and chanting stopped and everyone lined up, he stood in front of them with the biggest scowl on his face, everybody was silent apart from a few gulps as he stared at each and every one of them individually.

"Well ladies this is it... all year we've worked for this... we've practised in storms, in the snow and heat waves just to get here, to get this one chance to become champions... now do you want to see it go to waste?"

"NO SIR!" everyone chanted back.

"And do you want to bring shame to Midgar High and lose today?" he said a little louder.

"NO SIR!" they all shouted again.

"Then whose gonna beat the Gogonga Bulls?!?!?!?" he shouted.

"WE ARE SIR!!!" they roared back.

"WHO ARE WE??!?!?" he screamed.

"MIDGAR HIGH"

"AND WHO WE GONNA BEAT?"

"GONGONGA BULLS!!!"

"WELL GO OUT THERE AND SHOW ME THEN!!!!!!!!!" Coach Wallace roared throwing his hands up in the air, everyone did the same and then ran towards the entrance, some were even knocking each others heads together (while wearing their helmets of course)

Aeris gulped, "Zack! I can't find my helmet!!" she tried to whisper to him but he couldn't hear over all the screams.

"Let's get that testosterone flowing boys!!" Coach Wallace said as they ran out of the room single file, Aeris went to the end hoping someone had left a helmet behind, when she came up to the Coach, she slowly went passed him hoping out of all the excitement he wouldn't notice, suddenly she felt something slamming on her head, she opened her eyes and saw her looking through bars, "My helmet!" she said happily, Coach Wallace grinned.

"Don't leave it hanging around next time now get out there!!" he said, Aeris nodded and ran, _'I can do this...' _she thought to herself, _'I can do this...'_

_'I can't do this! I can't do this!!!'_

That was the only thought going through Clouds mind.

He had made it to the University in time, he found the room where he was to sit the test, on the bus ride over he had scanned through everyone of Aeris' notes in her neat swirly handwriting though now, staring at the sheet of paper in front of him, his mind had decided to switch off, he had forgotten everything.

He clutched his head and chewed the top of the pen he had been giving as he stared at the sheet, he couldn't even read it, the words were now doing the Macarena, dancing around the page, he couldn't concentrate at all on them.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to game himself down like he did at the start of a football game, when he opened them the letters were still dancing and to make matters worse he had the Macarena song now stuck _in _his head.

"C'mon focus... for Aeris" he said gripping his head, slowly the words starting forming, he was able to read the first word... and the next... and the next.

His eyes widened as the page turned to normal his eyes whipped back and forward as he read the question.

_Discuss a Shakespeare sonnet or play and talk about, themes, language etc._

Cloud grinned, "Easy" he muttered and immediately started writing, he stopped after two lines.

"I have Aeris' handwriting... weird" he muttered to himself forgetting about it with a shrug and kept writing glancing up at the clock every few minutes, the game had started...

Aeris gulped as she walked out onto the pitch, this was it, all eyes were on her, she had to win this... she did not like this type of pressure.

She saw the team they were playing against, they were more like tanks than high school students, even Zack seemed a bit nervous.

"Geez what are they feeding them in Gogonga?" he said, Aeris just smiled but inside she was terrified.

The referee blew his whistle and everyone started taking their places, Aeris gulped again as they went to centre field, the band was still playing as Tifa and the rest of the cheerleaders were entertaining the crowds, how Aeris so badly wanted to be in the exam room right now.

She quickly glanced up at Cid who was sitting on the bleachers, he saw Aeris looking at him and quickly pointed at three men in suits on the other side of the pitch, they were the guys she had to impress.

The referee blew his whistle a second time, they were going to kick off now, Aeris waited until the other teams captain shouted out numbers until she started punching and kicking for the ball... well that's what Cloud told her to do.

As she was focusing on her thoughts she didn't hear Zack screaming at her to catch the ball that was flying her way, she looked up at the last minute and held out her hands, she looked away and waited for the ball to come in contact with her head but instead she felt it land in her arms, Aeris gasped and suddenly started shouting with joy.

"I got it! I got the ball!!!" she shouted to Zack who was behind her.

"Cloud run you dipshit!!!" screamed Zack pointing behind Aeris, suddenly the ground started shaking, Aeris groaned and turned head towards the stampede of football players all wanting to take her down.

A red light was flashing in her head to run she didn't even notice that her feet were already moving.

"Cloud give me the ball!" she heard Zack say who was running beside her, Aeris nodded and remembered how Cloud thought her to pass, she threw the ball to him, Zack barley caught it, Aeris couldn't believe how fast he ran up the pitch, he should've went for track instead.

Everyone cheered as he booted the ball over the field post, the stands erupted in cheers for Midgar High and Tifa and the rest of the cheerleading squad started shaking their pom-poms.

"Yeh!! These guys are going down!" Zack shouted at three of the Gogonga players, all of which were muttering curses under their breathes.

Clouds eyes darted at the clock, just ten more minutes, that's all he had and he wasn't finished, he watched as the teacher sitting at their desk checked their watch, it was an old man with half moon glasses and a stubbly grey beard, Cloud slowly looked back down at the test, he had so far written five pages and his hand was aching but he had yet to actually _finish_ the question.

Taking a deep breath he started writing again, his hand speeded from line to line there could have been smoke coming from his pen, he didn't notice the time go and by the time he had written the last word the bell suddenly rang.

"Alright hand up the tests" the teacher said, Cloud sat back on his chair and sighed with relief that he had finished it, waiting until a group of students passed him he got up proudly with his test and walked down the steps with a big grin on his face flicking through the five pages hoping the teacher would see, Cloud frowned when he didn't look up but instead was counting the tests, he threw his on the table and quickly forgot about it as he walked out hoping he'd make it on time for the game.

Aeris' game on the other hand was far from over, she was now covered in mud and exhausted, since Zack had scored they had the lead with two more points but Gogonga were now in the lead by a point.

It was still the first half, ten minutes till half time, the two teams lined up again waiting for the referees whistle, Aeris took her place and only a second later she was running for the ball, someone from Gogonga had it, she took a deep breath and dove for the player with the ball, she tackled them from behind and brought him to the ground, while he was stunned she reefed the ball from his hands, her 'guy' instincts setting in, she saw a Gogonga player running towards her, she looked around desperately for someone on her team, she spotted one, quickly taking aim she threw the ball as far as she could, two players leapt into the air to catch it but it merely flew over them and her team mate caught it, the second the ball touched his hands the referee blew his whistle, half-time.

The band started playing again and Tifa led another cheer as the two teams trudged off the pitch, Aeris took off the helmet she was wearing and rubbed her head unknowingly smearing mud all over her face, Zack looked back at her and held back a snigger but said nothing.

As they walked off the pitch Cloud puffed as he ran up the bleachers trying to catch Aeris' attention.

"Aeris!!" he shouted trying to be heard over the band, a few people around him turned their heads in confusion, it took Cloud a minute to realise why they were staring.

His eyes darted back and forward.

"Err... Cloud!!! Hey Cloud over here!!!" he shouted, but Aeris was gone now along with the rest of the team, Cloud groaned, he had ran all the way from the bus stop...

He sighed and looked around for a seat but everywhere was taken, the whole school must've came for this.

Cid watched Cloud look for a seat, "Hey Aeris" he said, Cloud looked up, Cid gestured to a seat in front of him, Cloud nodded in thanks and made his way through the rows of seats folding down the chair and sat down rubbing his hands together, he didn't realise it was this cold.

Cid leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you liked football" he said, Cloud sighed inwardly, if only he knew...

"No... I always had a little interest Da- Mr. Strife" he said wrinkling his nose slightly, Cid chuckled, "Yeh well Cloud better get his ass into gear if they want to win this game" he said looking behind Cloud and up at the scoreboard, Cloud looked up too, he was right Midgar was behind, he sunk into his chair.

"C'mon Aeris..." he muttered.

Aeris kept her eyes down as coach Wallace paced up and down the locker room.

"Are you really going to let this happen?!!! Get beaten on our own turf!!!" he screamed, everyone shook their head.

"No sir!!" they shouted, Aeris' mouth hung open.

"Oh God not this again..." she grumbled as she closed her eyes waiting for this to be over, she ignored the shouts and impatiently tapped her foot against one of the lockers making a clanking noise, Coach Wallace looked around, his eyes twitching and clip board about to break in half.

"Strife!! Cut that out!" he shouted, Aeris stared at him and stopped, "Geez sorry" she muttered wondering to herself where she was getting this sudden burst of testosterone from, she was suddenly just dying to get back out there.

Coach. Wallace marched over to her, "What?!" he shouted, Aeris just shook her head and looked away, he nodded, "Thought so you punk..." he grumbled, everyone's heads turned to the door as the band stopped playing and the cheers took over outside, half time was over.

"Alright ladies get out there and win the game!!" Coach. Wallace shouted, immediately everyone sprang up and ran outside, led by Aeris, the crowd got louder as they came out onto the pitch, Cloud gasped and sprang up.

"Aer- dammit... Cloud!!!" he shouted, Aeris looked up at the stands and gasped when she saw Cloud, he had made it? She would have never have thought the test was _that_ short.

He looked over at the other side of the pitch where the other team were coming out, he cringed when he saw the quarterback, he had trashed the guys' car a few months ago, he was definitely going to be out for revenge, hopefully Aeris would be able to handle it.

Aeris hastily looked up at the score board as it blinked, Gogonga 14, Midgar 10.

"Crap..." she muttered, Zack sighed and nodded as he walked past her, "Yeh that bad, but don't worry we'll kick their butts" he said, Aeris just shrugged back and turned around to see Cloud again.

But the referee blew his whistle and the game was getting back into gear, she jogged over and took her place, the crowd had gone quiet, too quiet for her liking, she waited for the signal, her fingers twitching with anticipation, the whistle blew and things set off again, Gogongas' quarterback grabbed the ball and barged his way down the field, the guy must have been on steroids he punched, pushed and shoved his way through players, he sped down the field, he was even faster than Zack who was trying to catch up to him though even he was finding it hard.

"C'mon Zack" Cloud muttered from the bleachers, Zack pounced on the quarterback putting him in a headlock while he was still running.

Suddenly without warning the player came to a stop and grabbed Zack pulling him off his shoulders, slamming him onto the ground, as he set off running he stamped down on Zacks'' chest.

Everyone who was rooting for Midgar booed at the quarter back as he was pulled aside.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND!! COME UP HERE AND I'LL BEAT YOU UP MYSELF!!" screamed Cloud from the bleachers as he leapt up, everyone turned around and stared at him but he honestly didn't care who was watching, Aeris gasped and ran over to Zack.

"Zack! are you ok!?!" she asked, he just groaned back, she was shooed away when the medic came and checked him over, she growled and looked for the quarterback, he was being told off by the ref.

Zack slowly sat up, "Ow... well that hurt like--"

"Can you play?" the medic interrupted, Zack grinned, "Of course I can" he said slowly getting up, Aeris sighed with relief and so did Cloud who was slowly sitting back down.

"I'm totally going to destroy that guys car next time" Cloud grumbled folding his arms, Aeris looked up at him and gave a small thumbs up to show everything was okay but she didn't know if he saw her as he planned his revenge.

15 minutes later and Midgar had caught up by 3 points, but there was only a few minutes left, they needed a touchdown... field goal... anything, Aeris stared at the scoreboard, exactly 3 minutes 50 seconds to win the game and the college application, the team was huddled together by Coach. Wallace.

"Right... there's 3 minutes left, 3 minutes and we win the game, now Zack I want you to get the ball, once you get it pass it to Strife and the rest of you ladies are going to keep away any bitch from the other team that tries to tackle him... got it?"

"YES SIR"

"Alright let's go out there and WIN IT!!!"

"YES SIR!!"

Everyone grunted and walked towards the centre field, Cloud watched as they came to the centre field, he knew this play, he just hoped Aeris would be able to pull it off.

Aeris took a deep breath and waited until the ball was thrown in, everyone in the crowd were on the edge of their seats now for good reason, it was this play that would decide who wins this game.

"HUT!" the ball was on the move again, Zack manage to wrestle the ball off a player from Goganga, he looked for Aeris.

"Cloud catch!!" he shouted, Aeris readied herself and he threw the ball, players jumped for it but it just missed their reach, Aeris leapt into the air and grabbed it, tucking it under her arm she sped towards the end of the field, the rest of the team circled around her tackling the enemy players who came for her.

Cloud was biting his nails, his eyes were wide, "C'mon Aeris, you can do go on... go on!!!" he whispered.

Aeris panted for breath as she ran, she could feel everyone's eyes on her from the stands, she could see the end of the pitch coming closer and closer, like a beam of light was shining down on it... well maybe that was a bit _too_ much.

"Keep going!!" she could hear Zack shout behind her, she didn't look back she was just trying to keep running, suddenly, just as she came to the end the Gogonga quarter back broke through the little protective circle, he ran towards Aeris screaming and roaring, she gasped as he dived for her, she suddenly without even thinking she jumped into the air missing the player by inches, Cloud slowly stood from his seat, clutching his head as she fell to the ground from the jump, everything seemed to be in slow motion, she closed her eyes and waited until she came to contact to the ground, she slammed back onto the pitch with a thud, she still had her eyes closed and clutched the ball and lay there not making a sound.

"HOLY SHIT WE WON!!!" she heard Zack screamed followed by screams and cheers, Aeris opened one eye and looked where she landed, just half an inch over the line, she did it, she'd won!

Cloud screamed happily and started jumping up and down grabbing whoever was unfortunate to be standing beside him and started hugging them.

"She did it!! I'm going to college WHOOO!!!" he screamed, Aeris stood up and looked around her as she caught her breath, everyone was cheering and shouting, Coach. Wallace roared with happiness from the sidelines, she was in a state of shock as everyone surrounded her, even people from the stands, Cid ran down to her.

"You did it kid!! I knew you were good for something!!" he shouted, Aeris was only able to smile weakly, suddenly she was lifted up by the team who were chanting her name along with the crowds, Cloud stayed on the bleachers as they carried her back to the locker rooms, he chuckled as Zack ambushed Coach Wallace with a bucket of water on their way to the locker rooms, he watched as Coach Wallace chased Zack aroundthe pitch throwing his clip board at him.

Half an hour after their victory Aeris was standing outside the locker room where there was a party going on, she rubbed the back of her neck tiredly, she was exhausted, she was never going to do that again.

"Aeris" someone said behind her, she looked back and saw Cloud grinning, a smile erupted on her face, "Cloud!!" she said running towards him, he ran towards her the two met in the middle and hugged not realising what they were doing.

"You were awesome!" Cloud said as they stepped back from each other, he stared at her, "You're..." he couldn't finish, he could'nt find the right words.

Neither of them noticed the mist slowly surrounding them, Aeris beamed, "Thanks... how was the test?" she asked, Cloud grinned, "Nothing I couldn't handle" he said, there was a silence between the two, Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

"Aeris I've been thinking... and..."

Just as he was about to speak the doors of the locker room burst open, the team were singing as they lifted Aeris up again.

"There he is our hero!" Zack shouted, Aeris was about to move when suddenly her and Cloud froze, the mist circled both of them before it vanished, Cloud opened his eyes, he found himself in his football uniform and in his own body.

"I'm... I'm back!!" he shouted, Zack laughed, "Dude you never left" as they carried him to the exit, Cloud quickly looked back at Aeris who stayed by the locker room door, she just smiled weakly and waved, things were suddenly back to normal... there was no need for them to talk or see each other anymore... things would go back to the way they used to be.

Cloud tried to frantically get down, "Aeris!! Aeris don't go!!" he shouted desperately he wanted to get to her, he wanted to run up to her and hug her again, she just smiled and waved again hoping he couldn't see the tears in her eyes as he and the team left the corridor, she so desperately wanted him to come back... she loved him.

OMG this took FOREVER to write I'm sooooo sorry for keeping you all waiting I kept getting writers block but its finished!!!!!!!!!! Not the story there's still one more chappie to go peoples!!!!!!!


	12. Finally a Happily ever after

Well here it is peoples the last chapter, I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers; you guys were awesome thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!

So we've finally made it people THE LAST CHAPTER OMG!! YAY I'm so happy X3

--

Aeris stared at the dress that hung on the back of her bedroom door, it was the dress she had bought for Homecoming weeks ago but now, she didn't even know if she was going to go or not.

The dress was slimming though it flowed out slightly at the end and topped of with a big bow wrapped around the waist... all pink of course.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she fought with herself trying to decide if she would go or not, if she did go Cloud would be there, and that would ruin the night for both of them, now they were back to normal they didn't _have _to talk or even look at each other anymore. Cloud had to go to the Homecoming, so that meant she simply wouldn't go so they could avoid the awkward night that would ensue it she went.

But deep down she wanted to go, she wanted to go and tell how she felt about him, then that would ruin Cloud and Tifas relationship, its not that she wasn't happy for them... she was... really...

She looked up when she head when she heard Nanaki opening the door with his snout, his head perked up when he saw Aeris lying on the bed on her stomach sighing heavily, he whimpered quietly and looked at the dress then back to Aeris like he was saying, _'Hey Aeris weren't you supposed to go to some thing with that dress?' _

Aeris sighed again, "I'm not going Nanaki..." she grumbled, Nanaki whimpered again and nudged that dress with his nose, Aeris just shook her head.

"No... I couldn't... I mean... Cloud would be there and.." she couldn't finish not being able to make up a good enough reason, Nanaki looked at the dress then to Aeris and back again, Aeris sat up slowly, maybe she should go... she could just avoid Cloud altogether, stay in the background.

Nodding to herself she got up from the bed, Nankai wagged his tail as she took the dress, she smiled softly and looked down at him, "Can you let me get dressed?" she asked. Nanaki trotted outside, Aeris laughed quietly and shut the door behind him.

Cloud looked around the gymnasium that had been done up for the Homecoming, he looked over at Tifa, his eyes widening, seeing her dress, it was a tight black cocktail dress with a flowing shawl down the back, she did a twirl in front of him giggling, "Do you like it?" she asked, he nodded, "Yeh... its... its great" he muttered, Tifa smiled, "Its shows everything" she whispered leaning in slightly, Clouds' eye twitched slightly, she only giggled louder, Cloud gulped looking her up and down, "I'm... uh gonna get some punch" he muttered quickly walking away, "Where's Zack..." he muttered.

Yuffie was looking at Zack as he drove, his head bobbing to the music, "So... do you like my dress?" she asked, he looked over, "Huh? Yeh its great" he said turning his attention back to the road, Yuffie sighed and looked around, bored.

Suddenly she noticed something underneath the seat, leaning down she grabbed the object, gasping when she realised what it was, a bra?! _'The BASTARD!' _she screamed in her head. She threw it back down on the ground and crossed her arms, she knew it... she should've gone with Vincent instead of listening to Tifa...

She was then struck with an idea, she looked over at Zack rubbing her chest slightly, obviously, it caught Zacks' attention.

"You know... Zack.. Seeing you in that tuxedo make me kinda..." she trailed off slipping one strap of her dress off her shoulder. The car jerked, Zack stared at her, his jaw on the floor.

"You serious?!"

"Oh yeh..."

Zack quickly pulled the car over, he got out taking his jacket off, Yuffie rolled her eyes and got out, she ran over to Zack, wrapping her arms around him.

"No! Wait! I got a great idea..." she whispered.

"What?" he said staring at her.

She grinned leaning in slightly, "You go behind that bush... and then I'll walk by and you... you know" she said fluttering her eyelashes'. Zack grinned, "Ok!" he said running towards the bushes, as he disappeared his shirt, tie and pants quickly flew over the hedge.

"Ready!!" he shouted, Yuffie grinned and quickly collected his clothes, running back to the car.

"Yuffie?" Zack called out behind the bush, Yuffie slammed the car door, dumping the clothes in the back, Zacks head emerged from the bush, his eyes widened.

"Hey Yuffie!! What are you doing!? This isn't part of the game!!" he shouted, Yuffie started the engine and looked over at him, grinning.

"Sayonara sucker!!" she shouted turning on the radio full blast and screeched the tyres before speeding off towards the school, leaving Zack alone... completely naked.

"Fantastic..." he muttered.

As Yuffie entered the gym everyone was looking up at the stage, they were about to announce who was going to be prom king and queen, Tifa held onto Clouds' hand, jumping up and down with anticipation Cloud rolled his eyes, _Duh_ of course she would win she practically had the thing rigged...

"And your Homecoming King is... Cloud Strife!" Rufus, the principal called out, Tifa gasped happily as everyone cheered, she kissed him on the cheek he smiled at her and walked up on stage, a plastic gold crown was set on his head, getting lost in his spikes, as the crowd died down from cheering Rufus took to the microphone again.

"And you Homecoming Queen is... Tifa--"

Suddenly the doors slammed open.

Everyone gasped and turned around, looking to see who would interrupt the moment, Aeris wearily walked into the gym, fiddling with her hair nervously, she glanced up at Cloud on the stage before staring back down at the floor, her cheeks turning as pink as her dress, Cloud stared at her, slowly, without realising it, he hopped off the stage throwing the crown on the floor, everyone shuffled away letting him pass but he didn't seem to notice them, to him it was like him and Aeris were the only two in the room.

"You came" he said softly, Aeris smiled weakly.

"Yeh..." she replied quietly.

He stepped closer to her, not taking his eyes off her.

"You look... I mean... You're... God I'm not good at this kind of thing" he stammered rubbing the back of his head, Aeris giggled.

"It's alright... I know what you're trying to say" she said, Cloud shook his head.

"No... You don't" he said, Aeris stared at him, he looked at her for a heartbeat.

"You're... Aeris... You're awesome" he said finally, Aeris, tilted her head, slightly confused, he continued on.

"You're smart... You have the greatest laugh in the world... And you always wrinkle your nose funny when you're angry" he said, Aeris laughed.

"You're perfect... And thats why... I love you" he whispered.

As Aeris was about to speak there was a sharp noise of the microphone being picked up, everyone turned their heads from Cloud and Aeris to the stage where Tifa was standing.

"Cloud! You're the Homecoming King! Get back up here now!" she said pointing to the spot beside her, Cloud glanced at Aeris before looking back at Tifa, grinning.

"Sorry Teef..." he said wrapping his hand around Aeris' waist.

"Lets get out of here" he whispered to her, Aeris nodded, as the to left the gym Tifa stormed off the stage running after them,"Cloud Strife get your blondie ass back here!!" she shouted, Yuffie smirked, she put her foot up, Tifa, fixed on getting her Homecoming king back, didn't notice the foot, she was sent hurling across the room, landing head first in the giant punch bowel, as Cloud and Aeris left they could hear the gym erupt with laughter.

As Tifa was escorted out of the gym by her posse of followers, Vincent had his arm around Yuffies' shoulder, hers around his waist, both looked at the door as Zack walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of sneakers and a balloon where his pants should've been... he shuffled up to Vincent.

"Dude you gotta give me your jacket or something!" he hissed, ignoring the girls gathering behind him starting to take photos on their phones.

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other, both grinning, Vincent took the little umbrella from his drink, holding up the pointy bit.

"Dude don't" Zack said, Vincent smirked and stabbed the balloon.

Girls fainted around them.

Away from the screams and laughter Aeris and Cloud stood under the tree that stood outside the school, Cloud wrapped his arms around Aeris' waist, the two swaying slightly.

"So... Is this the best dance you've been to?" he asked, Aeris rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Just shut up and kiss me" she said, Cloud smiled and leaned forward, his lips pressing against hers, music played once again from the gym as they kissed...

Summer had passed since the Homecoming, Aeris spending every last moment of it with Cloud, she ran down the stairs excitedly skipping the last two steps, she ran passed her mother.

"Aeris, where are you going?" she asked, Aeris shrugged, the smile on her face stretching ear to ear.

"Well... I've decided I'm gonna skip college for a year" she said casually, her mother went white.

"Wha-what!" she shrieked, Aeris giggled.

"It's only a year mom... We're gonna travel round Gaia... Don't worry, there's always next year for school right?" she said grabbing her bag and running towards the door.

"Plus Cloud finally got his new bike!" she said running outside.

"Aeris!" her mother shouted following outside watching her daughter run up to Cloud who was waiting on his gleaming black motorbike, she hopped on the back, the couple kissed.

"What do you think of Fenrir?" he asked, Aeris laughed.

"You named it already?"

Cloud nodded and revved the engine, Aeris wrapped her arms around his waist, waving to her mother before the two speeded off, her mother watched them leave from her porch, she glanced over at Clouds' house where Cid was doing the same thing, he lit a cigarette before looking over at her grinning.

"They'll be fine Shera, they got each other..." he said as Cloud and Aeris disappeared from sight...

The end


End file.
